Niños de la oscuridad Año 1
by MedianocheNiffler5230
Summary: TRADUCCION . Es hora de que Harry, Hermione y Draco comiencen la escuela. Pero, ¿qué sucede cuando dos de los tríos dorados no son quienes parecen ser y son los mejores amigos de un Slytherin? ¡Hermione oscuro ! Harry oscuro ! Primero en una serie de siete partes. HISTORIA ORIGINAL DE CLEOTHEO
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Prólogo

 **N/ Traductora: La historia y los personajes no son mios. El autor de la historia es cleotheo, que me ha dado permiso para poder traducir esta maravillosa historia. Los personajes son de J.K.**

 **N / Autor: Bienvenido a mi nueva historia oscura de Hermione, solo que esta tiene un giro y tiene un Harry oscuro también. Como de costumbre, quiero señalar que esta es una historia oscura. Sé que no a todos les gustan las historias oscuras de Hermione, así que me gusta poner una advertencia desde el principio para que todos sepan dónde se encuentran. También quiero mencionar brevemente a Harry. Como Harry va a oscurecer, he cambiado algunas cosas sobre su pasado. Estoy seguro de que a algunas personas no les gustarán los cambios, pero estoy contento con las elecciones que hice y creo que funcionan perfectamente para esta historia.**

 **En la historia en sí, y como de costumbre ya está terminado. En total tiene doce capítulos, incluido el prólogo que configura la historia de fondo. Esta es la primera parte de una historia de siete partes, y cada parte cubre todo un año escolar. Los primeros años serán muy similares a los libros, con algunos cambios, pero los años posteriores serán bastante diferentes. El romance será entre Hermione y Draco, pero no hasta los últimos años.**

 **Actualmente estoy trabajando en el segundo año de esta historia, pero habrá brechas entre la publicación de cada historia. Pero puedo prometer que habrá siete partes para esta historia, podría tomar un tiempo para que cada parte se escriba y se publique, ya que tengo otras historias que quiero escribir y no quiero descuidarlas. Espero que la gente disfrute el primer año de Children of the Dark.**

* * *

Tumbada en los brazos de su amante, Lily Potter esperó a que la culpa la invadiera. Acababa de hacer lo impensable y engañó a su esposo, James. Aunque Lily había sospechado que el evento iba a suceder por algún tiempo, ella había intentado luchar contra él. Sin embargo, era inevitable que iba a traicionar a su esposo desde el momento en que Severus Snape regresara a su vida varios meses atrás. Mientras que Lily amaba a James genuinamente y estaba bastante feliz con él, no podía negar la atracción que sentía por su amigo de la infancia. Severus había sido su primer amor, y se necesitaría más que James Potter para cambiar lo que ella sentía por él.

"¿Te estás arrepintiendo de lo que acabamos de hacer?" Severus preguntó en voz baja. Nunca, ni por un minuto, pensó que conseguiría a la bruja que había amado durante tanto tiempo, y esperaba que descartara su tarde juntos y regresara a su vida perfecta con su esposo.

"Lamento las circunstancias de nuestra situación", respondió Lily, sentándose y tirando de las colchas alrededor de ella. "Sin embargo, no puedo arrepentirme de la increíble experiencia que hemos compartido".

Severus se mordió el labio para evitar preguntar si la había complacido más que Potter. En su lugar, se unió a ella sentada y le preguntó qué era lo siguiente.

"No sé", admitió Lily. "Supongo que eso depende de ti".

"Sabes lo que quiero, Lily", respondió Severus. "Siempre lo has sabido".

"Pensé que sí, pero luego sucedió esto", respondió Lily, tomando el brazo de Severus y pasando sus dedos sobre su marca oscura. "¿De verdad has dejado atrás al Señor Oscuro?"

Varios meses atrás, Severus había venido a la Orden alegando insatisfacción con Voldemort y sus seguidores. Se había despojado de la misericordia de Dumbledore, explicando cómo era joven e impresionable y se dejó engañar por servir a Voldemort. Dumbledore estaba convencido de que quería ayudar, y aceptó dejarlo unirse a la Orden como espía. Sin embargo, la mayoría de la Orden se mostró escéptica ante el cambio de lealtad de Severus y la mayoría de ellos permanecieron convencidos de que todo era un acto y su lealtad estaba con Voldemort. Lily quería creer que su viejo amigo realmente había cambiado de bando, pero tenía que admitir que no estaba muy segura.

"La verdad es que el Señor Oscuro tiene mis lealtades", admitió Severus. "Y siempre lo hará. No lo abandonaré".

"Esto es todo un acto", dijo Lily, sintiendo las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos. "Me estás usando para obtener información".

"Nunca te usaría, Lily", insistió Severus. "Te amo."

"¿Cómo puedes decir que me amas mientras estás apoyando a un hombre que quiere librar al mundo de mi especie?" Preguntó Lily mientras saltaba de la cama.

"Las cosas no son tan sencillas como parecen", protestó Severus. "Es cierto que al Señor Oscuro no le gustan los hijos de muggles, pero no tiene intención de extinguirlos de este mundo. Quiere poder, y todos saben que el verdadero poder en el mundo mágico reside en los sangre pura. El problema de la pureza de la sangre es una forma de reclutar partidarios. Podría endurecer algunas reglas con respecto a los hijos de muggles cuando esté en el poder, pero no se deshará de ellos. Él sabe que un mundo de sangre pura pronto se volverá manchado y endogámico, y él no quiere eso. Para fortalecer la magia y los que la ejercen".

"Incluso si eso es cierto, ¿por qué apoyarlo?" Lily preguntó. "Sin él, todos serían libres de hacer lo que quisieran. Nadie tendría que responder a su régimen y demostrar su valía. ¿Por qué no luchar por la libertad?"

"Porque tengo otra razón para ser leal a él", respondió Severus. "Él es mi padre."

Lily miró boquiabierta a Severus, sin saber cómo hacer las preguntas que estaban nadando en su cabeza. Estaba confundida de que fuera posible que Severus fuera el hijo de Voldemort. Ella conocía a los padres de Severus, y el hecho de que su padre fuera muggle fue la razón por la que vivió no muy lejos de ella cuando era pequeña.

"Siéntate y te explicaré", dijo Severus, extendiendo su mano hacia Lily. Tomando su mano, Lily regresó a la cama y se sentó junto a su amante. "Mi madre y El Señor Oscuro tuvieron una aventura hace varios años, lo que resultó en que ella quedara embarazada de mí. Ella nunca se lo contó a él, ni a nadie más, hasta que tuve diecisiete años. Ella me dijo quién era mi padre, y prometí decirle quién era tan pronto como pudiera".

"Es por eso que te uniste a él tan pronto como dejaste la escuela", Lily susurró.

"Lo es," respondió Severus. "Fui a verlo y le expliqué todo. Para entonces, ya estaba casado, pero me aceptó como su hijo".

"¿Estás diciendo que tu padre está casado?" Lily cuestionó. Ni una sola vez en ninguna reunión de la Orden había escuchado nada sobre Voldemort teniendo una esposa.

"Sí, está casado", respondió Severus. A pesar de que le estaba diciendo a Lily sobre su herencia, no entró en más detalles sobre su padre. No divulgó el nombre de la esposa de su padre, o el hecho de que ella acababa de dar a luz a una hija unas semanas antes.

"¿Porqué me estás diciendo esto?" Lily preguntó. "Podría ir a Dumbledore y decirle todo esto. Mataría por información como esta".

"Podrías ir a decirle a todos todo lo que te he dicho", estuvo de acuerdo Severus. "En cuanto a la razón por la que te estoy diciendo, es simple. Te lo estoy diciendo porque te amo y quiero que entiendas por qué mi lealtad es con El Señor Oscuro. Lo que hagas con la información depende de ti".

"¿Y qué diría tu padre si supiera lo que acabamos de hacer?" Lily cuestionó. "¿Cómo se sentiría él acerca de que su hijo durmiera con un hija de muggles?"

"No sé", confesó Severus. "Pero sé que si le preguntara, se aseguraría de que no te ocurriera ningún daño. Si él supiera que te amaba, haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para asegurarte de que estuvieras a salvo".

"¿Y por qué iba a hacer eso?"

"Porque él me ama. Soy su hijo y, a pesar de todo, él ama a su familia".

"Esto es tanto para asimilar", murmuró Lily, frotándose la cabeza al sentir un dolor de cabeza creciendo.

"Lo que sea que decidas, depende totalmente de ti", dijo Severus. "Ambos nos miran personalmente y mi parentesco. Todo está en tus manos, Lily".

"Necesito algo de tiempo para pensar", dijo Lily, levantándose una vez más de la cama.

"Toma todo el tiempo que necesites", respondió Severus mientras también se levantaba y comenzaba a vestirse. "Me iré la próxima semana y no regresaré hasta el verano. A menos que, por supuesto, le digas a la Orden quién soy realmente y qué estoy haciendo, entonces las cosas cambiarán".

Lily no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro decepcionado al recordar que Severus se iría por los próximos meses. Durante los próximos meses, Severus viajaría por el mundo haciendo varios cursos de capacitación en el arte de la fabricación de pociones. Dumbledore había sugerido que Severus tomara el puesto de Maestro de Pociones en Hogwarts, pero insistió en varios meses de entrenamiento de antemano. Entonces, durante los próximos meses, Severus entrenaría y el próximo septiembre comenzaría a enseñar en Hogwarts.

Una vez que la pareja estuvo vestida, compartieron un rápido adiós antes de que Lily se dirigiera a pensar. No tenía idea de lo que iba a hacer con Severus y las cosas que le contó. Sabía que tenía la responsabilidad de decirle a la Orden lo que sabía, pero eso significaría traicionar a su amigo más viejo, y a pesar de todo, no creía que pudiera hacerle eso a Severus. Sin embargo, dado que Severus iba a estar lejos por un tiempo, sentía que tenía mucho tiempo para decidir qué hacer.

Sin embargo, los problemas de Lily solo se intensificaron unas semanas después de que Severus se fuera cuando descubrió que estaba embarazada. Sabía por los tiempos que el bebé no podía ser el de James, lo que significaba que estaba cargando al hijo de Severus. Con Severus viajando, Lily sabía que la única manera de ponerse en contacto con él sería a través de Dumbledore, pero preguntar por él levantaría sospechas. Tampoco quería ir a Voldemort, a pesar de que Severus le aseguraba que no la dañaría. Cuando se quedó sola y embarazada, Lily hizo lo único que se le ocurrió. Ella le pasó el bebé como a James y esperó a que Severus regresara.

* * *

 **C. O. T. D.**

* * *

Finalmente Severus regresó a casa, después de meses de viajar y entrenar en la industria de las pociones. Severus estaba bastante feliz de enseñar en Hogwarts, al igual que Voldemort, quien pensó que era una idea brillante, pero podría haberlo hecho sin los meses de entrenamiento de antemano. Especialmente podría haberlo hecho sin separarse de Lily. Todavía no tenía idea de cómo ella se las arreglaba después de la tarde juntos, pero el hecho de que nadie parecía saber a quién tranquilizaba. Solo esperaba que cuando la viera, Lily no fingiera como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos.

Severus recibió su respuesta al día siguiente en la sede de la Orden, junto con el impacto de su vida. Cuando vio por primera vez a Lily, había otras personas alrededor, así que no tuvieron la oportunidad de hablar, pero ella le sonrió cálidamente y le susurró que necesitaba verlo. Desafortunadamente, nunca tuvieron la oportunidad de hablar antes de que James llegara con un bebé recién nacido. Severus vio con un corazón quebrarse cuando James colocó al bebé en brazos de Lily y le dio un beso amoroso.

Durante el resto de la reunión, Severus evitó mirar a Lily y James y tan pronto como pudo se dirigió a su casa. Sin embargo, solo había estado en casa durante diez minutos antes de que alguien llamara a la puerta. No se sorprendió en absoluto al encontrar a Lily en la puerta, aunque estaba un poco molesto porque ella había traído al bebé con ella.

"¿Podemos hablar?" Preguntó Lily, siguiendo a un malhumorado Severus hacia su cabaña.

"Habla rapido", respondió Severus. "Aunque supongo que debería agradecerte por no decir nada".

"No puedo decir nada, Severus," dijo Lily. "No quiero que te pase nada".

"¿Por qué importa? Claramente has vuelto a encarrilar a Potter", replicó Severus, mirando al niño dormido en brazos de Lily.

"Su nombre es Harry", dijo Lily. "Y él es tu hijo".

Mientras Severus miraba a Harry y trataba de entender lo que estaba sucediendo, Lily le explicó lo que había estado sucediendo desde que él se había ido. Explicó por qué había dejado al bebé como si fuera James, y cómo había afirmado que Harry había tenido unas semanas prematuras. También confesó que había estado esperando a que Severus volviera, y que si él y Harry querían, lo estaban esperando.

"¿Dejarías a Potter?" Severus cuestionó.

"Sí", respondió Lily. "Siempre que puedas asegurarte que estaríamos seguros".

"Puedo prometer que estarás a salvo", juró Severus. "Déjame hablar con El Señor Oscuro y podemos hacer arreglos para que te vayas de Potter".

"Ahora que todo está ordenado, es hora de que conozcas a tu hijo", dijo Lily con una sonrisa.

Lily cuidadosamente colocó a Harry en los brazos de Severus por primera vez, y mientras se unía con su hijo discutieron planes para el futuro. Iban a ser una familia adecuada, y nada iba a interponerse en su camino.

* * *

 **C. O. T. D.**

* * *

Menos de una semana después de que Severus regresara, había planes para que Lily y Harry dejaran atrás a James y la Orden. Lily sabía que James iba a estar ocupado con el negocio de la orden la noche en que se iría. Sabía que era cobarde irse sin hablar cara a cara con su marido, pero no sabía qué decirle. En cambio, ella escribió una carta explicando todo lo que dejaría antes de irse de su casa.

Inicialmente parecía que las cosas iban a funcionar sin problemas. James se dirigió como estaba planeado, dejando que Lily empacara lo que necesitaba. Desafortunadamente, James había olvidado tomar su capa de invisibilidad y solo se había ido diez minutos antes de regresar inesperadamente para encontrar a Lily apresuradamente empacando sus cosas.

"¿Que está pasando?" Demandó James cuando encontró a Lily parada en su habitación con una bolsa llena.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Lily preguntó.

"No importa eso", respondió James. "¿Qué está pasando, Lily?"

"Me voy", admitió Lily con un suspiro. Hubiera preferido irse sin ver a James, pero ahora que estaba allí, al menos le debía una explicación.

"Me dejas", repitió James aturdido. "¿Por qué?"

"Porque estoy enamorada de alguien más y quiero estar con él", respondió Lily. "Lo siento James. Esto no es tu culpa, es mía. Yo soy quien está equivocada".

"Me lo estás diciendo", jadeó James. "No puedo creer que estés dejando a tu marido y tu hijo. ¿Qué tipo de mujer eres?"

"No voy a dejar a Harry", dijo Lily. "Él viene conmigo".

"Sobre mi cadáver", escupió James, moviéndose para bloquear la puerta del dormitorio. "No te llevarás a mi hijo".

"Quítate del camino, James", dijo Lily, tratando de pasar junto a su marido.

James se negó a moverse desde la puerta, pero Lily estaba decidida a pasar. Al final, ella recurrió a darle un codazo en las costillas y pasar junto a él. Corriendo hacia la habitación de Harry, Lily acababa de llegar a la puerta cuando James la agarró del brazo y la apartó.

"No te llevarás a mi hijo", gritó. "Si quieres irte, hazlo. Pero Harry se queda conmigo".

"Él no es tu hijo", gritó Lily, luchando por liberarse de James.

"¿Qué dijiste?" Preguntó James con voz mortal mientras se congelaba en el pasillo.

"Él no es tu hijo", repitió Lily más callada. "Lo siento James, pero Harry no es tuyo".

"Por supuesto que lo es", dijo James. "Dumbledore piensa que hay una profecía sobre él. Es por eso que estamos escondidos".

Durante el embarazo de Lily, Dumbledore había llegado a tener una profecía con respecto a la persona que potencialmente podría vencer a Voldemort. Dedujeron que la persona en la profecía era el niño Potter o el niño de los Longbottoms, por lo que ambas familias se habían escondido con solo unas pocas personas sabiendo dónde estaban.

"La profecía no se trata de Harry", insistió Lily. "Él no es tu hijo".

"No te creo", dijo James, girándose y caminando hacia la habitación de Harry.

Corriendo tras él, Lily agarró a James mientras ella intentaba hacer que él viera la verdad. "Él es de Severus", lloró.

En el instante en que las palabras salieron de su boca, James dejó escapar un grito de angustia y bruscamente se separó de su esposa. Mientras lo hacía, su brazo cogió a Lily en la cara y ella tropezó hacia atrás. Desafortunadamente para Lily estaba demasiado cerca de las escaleras y antes de que pudiera contenerse, se fue volando por ellas.

"¡Lily!" James lloró, corriendo por las escaleras detrás de su esposa.

En el momento en que llegó al pie de la escalera, supo que era demasiado tarde. Lily estaba en un ángulo antinatural y sus una vez brillantes ojos verdes lo miraban sin vida. Rompiendo en sollozos, se desplomó al lado del cuerpo de su esposa, que fue donde se quedó hasta que tres hombres con túnicas oscuras irrumpieron en su casa y se desató el infierno.

* * *

 **C. O. T. D.**

* * *

"Ella debería estar aquí", murmuró Severus mientras caminaba de un lado a otro por su pequeña habitación.

Lily debía llegar a su cabaña con Harry, y hasta el momento ella no había llegado. Severus había insistido en que solo debía tomar lo que necesitaba, por lo que empacar para irse no debería haberla demorado. En su opinión, ella debería haber llegado antes de la hora. Cuanto más tardara en dejarlo, más posibilidades había de que James volviera a casa y la encontrara preparándose para dejarlo.

"Voy a encontrarla", anunció Severus.

"Estoy seguro de que ella estará aquí en breve", dijo Voldemort. Estaba en la cabaña de Severus para encontrarse con su nieto. Apenas podía creer que diez meses después de convertirse en padre por segunda vez fuera abuelo.

"Necesito ver cómo está", insistió Severus.

"En ese caso, iré contigo", ofreció Lucius Malfoy. Lucius era el mejor amigo de Severus, y había estado en la cabaña asegurando a Severus que sería un buen padre. Como el mismo Lucius acababa de convertirse en padre, podía entender las preocupaciones de Severus.

Con el asunto resuelto, los tres hombres se pusieron sus túnicas oscuras y se aparecieron en el pueblo donde Lily vivía con James. Severus nunca antes había visitado la casa, pero Lily le había dicho dónde encontrarlos por si acaso sus planes fallaban. Siguiendo las instrucciones de Lily, Severus rápidamente los llevó a la residencia de Potter. Sin ver señales de vida, el trío irrumpió por la entrada trasera y se quedaron atónitos con lo que encontraron. El cuerpo sin vida de Lily yacía al pie de las escaleras, mientras que James estaba acurrucado a su lado llorando como un bebé.

"Bastardo", lloró Severus, atacando a James.

Totalmente olvidando su varita, Severus ataco físicamente a James. Alejándolo de Lily, comenzó a golpear y patear al hombre que había convertido sus días de escuela en una pesadilla viviente. El ataque físico rápidamente hizo que James recobrara el sentido, y no le llevó mucho tiempo comenzar a luchar. En cuestión de minutos, la pareja se enfrascó en una lucha amarga y ambos hombres rápidamente se ensangrentaron y magullados.

Después del impacto de lo que les había saludado al llegar con los Potter, Lucius entró en acción y llevó a Severus a un lugar seguro. Mientras Severus luchaba por liberarse de los brazos de Lucius, James se sentó en el suelo, secándose la sangre de la cara.

"La asesinaste", Severus acusó a su rival, sin molestarse en ocultar las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro.

"Fue un accidente", susurró James.

"Asesino", lloró Severus, sacando su varita.

Antes de que James tuviera la oportunidad de reaccionar, Severus le había lanzado la maldición asesina y se desplomó en el suelo. A ciegas, Severus se apartó del cuerpo de James y se dirigió hacia donde Lily estaba. Cayendo sobre sus rodillas, juntó a Lily en sus brazos y la abrazó contra su pecho mientras su corazón se rompía.

"Lucius, llévate a Severus a la mansión," dijo Voldemort en voz baja, mirando a su lloroso hijo llorar por la bruja que amaba. "Tomaré a Harry y estaré justo detrás de ti".

Lucius se dirigió a su amigo y suavemente lo alejó de Lily. Severus protestó brevemente por el plan e insistió en que llevaria a Harry él mismo, pero finalmente se convenció de que no estaba en condiciones de aparecerse con un bebé. Para asegurar la seguridad de Harry, Severus aceptó que Voldemort lo cargara mientras permitía que Lucius lo llevara de regreso a su casa en el campo de Wiltshire.

Segundos después de que Lucius y Severus habían salido de la casa de los Potter, Albus Dumbledore entró por la puerta trasera rota, buscando a James, ya que se había ido mucho más de lo que habían esperado. Al encontrar a James y Lily muertos, Dumbledore voló por las escaleras y entró en la habitación de Harry justo antes de que Voldemort recogiera a su nieto. Asumiendo que Voldemort había matado a los Potter y pretendía matar a Harry, Dumbledore entró en acción. En cuestión de minutos, las maldiciones y los maleficios volaban mientras los dos magos luchaban entre sí.

Durante la pelea, uno de sus hechizos rebotó en la pared y le dio un golpe a Harry, dejándolo con una cicatriz en la frente. Poco después de que Harry fuera golpeado, Dumbledore logró disparar la maldición asesina a Voldemort. Para su horror, El Señor Oscuro no murió de inmediato. En lugar de eso, se desplomó en el suelo en agonía y comenzó a desvanecerse. No dándose vueltas para ver qué estaba pasando, Dumbledore agarró a Harry y corrió. Vería a Voldemort más tarde, pero ahora tenía que llevar a Harry a un lugar seguro.

Al retorcerse en el piso en agonía, no había nada que Voldemort pudiera hacer mientras Dumbledore agarraba a su nieto y corría. Todo lo que podía hacer era convocar a su energía restante y esperar que tuviera suficiente poder para aparecer de nuevo en Malfoy Manor. Afortunadamente, su poder duró lo suficiente como para chocar con la tierra en la habitación delantera de los Malfoys. Con las últimas palabras que hablaría durante varios meses, Voldemort logró informar a su hijo que Dumbledore tenía a Harry, antes de desmayarse por completo.

* * *

 **C. O. T. D.**

* * *

"Cálmate Severus", le suplicó Lucius a su amigo. Pasaron varias horas después de los eventos en la casa Potter, y Lucius estaba trabajando duro para evitar que su amigo tocara fondo."Tienes que ver esto lógicamente".

"¿Lógicamente?" Severus repitió con desdén. "¿Cómo puedo ser lógico? Lo he perdido todo esta noche. La mujer que amo está muerta, mi hijo ha desaparecido y mi padre está en coma un mágico".

"Sé que las cosas no son buenas, pero echar vapor no ayudará a nadie", insistió Lucius. "No hay nada que puedas hacer por Lily, pero puedes hacer algo por Harry y tu padre. Sabes que Dumbledore no va a lastimar a Harry. Puede que no sepamos dónde está ahora, pero lo encontraremos. Encontraremos a tu hijo ".

Severus aceptó a regañadientes que Harry no estaba en peligro. Dumbledore pensó que él era el hijo de James y Lily, lo que significa que probablemente trataría de protegerlo. Viendo lógicamente las cosas, pudo ver que descubriría dónde estaba Harry como parte de la Orden. Sin embargo, eso no hizo que el no saber sea más fácil de manejar.

"Tienes razón sobre Lily y Harry," concedió Severus en voz baja. "¿Pero qué puedo hacer por mi padre? Está en coma, y nadie sabe qué le pasa. Lo has visto, Lucius, su cuerpo se está desvaneciendo como si estuviera a punto de desaparecer".

"Antes que nada debes mantenerte fuerte por Beth y Hermione", respondió Lucius. Beth era la esposa de Voldemort, mientras que Hermione era su pequeña hija. "Te van a necesitar ahora mismo. Cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles, la familia se mantiene unida. No sé qué más podemos hacer por tu padre, pero no estaría de más que pensemos en lo que ha estado haciendo últimamente. Creo que fue golpeado con la maldición asesina, pero él no está muerto y tenemos que averiguar por qué".

"Haré lo que pueda", dijo Severus. "Pero Harry es mi prioridad. Voy a recuperar a mi hijo, y luego te ayudaré a resolver qué le pasa a mi padre".

Menos de veinticuatro horas más tarde, Severus tenía una ventaja sólida sobre su hijo. La muerte de los Potters pronto comenzó a extenderse en el mundo mágico, y Dumbledore estaba allí para presentar su versión de la verdad. Dumbledore anunció públicamente que Voldemort había matado a los Potter e intentó matar a Harry. Explicó que de alguna manera Harry sobrevivió, pero al hacerlo, había agotado a Voldemort de sus poderes y, por el momento, el mundo mágico estaba a salvo de su oscuridad. En privado, Dumbledore informó a la Orden que Harry estaba con parientes, aunque se negó a que se le preguntara a qué parientes.

Afortunadamente, Severus sabía que James no tenía parientes y que la única familia de Lily era su hermana, Petunia. Una investigación rápida reveló que Petunia y su esposo, Vernon, sí tenían a Harry con ellos. Un examen más detenido reveló que Dumbledore acababa de deshacerse de Harry con los Dursley y no había puesto ninguna protección en su lugar, ni siquiera había ordenado los hechizos para asegurarse de que permaneciera al cuidado de sus tíos. Como tal, fue muy simple para Severus visitar a Petunia y reclamar la custodia de Harry. Petunia estaba más que feliz de dejar que Severus tuviera a Harry, y por un precio ella acordó que si era necesario en el futuro podrían fingir que habían criado a Harry.

Con Harry bajo su custodia, Severus regresó a casa y habló con Lucius y Beth. Se acordó que era más seguro para Harry si nadie supiera quién era realmente su padre. Ninguno de ellos estaba realmente seguro de lo que Dumbledore o cualquiera de la Orden haría si descubrían que él era el hijo de Severus. A Beth incluso le preocupaba que acusarían a Severus de matar a Lily y James para atrapar a Harry. Se decidió que Harry viviría con Beth y Hermione mientras Severus comenzaba a enseñar en Hogwarts y veía a su hijo en cada oportunidad disponible.

En cuanto a Voldemort, Lucius y Severus rápidamente descubrieron que la razón por la que no estaba muerto era porque había estado haciendo Horcruxes, lo que significa que toda su alma no residía en su cuerpo. Más investigaciones revelaron una poción que restauraría parte de la salud de Voldemort, por lo que la pareja aumentó un lote. Un par de meses después de ser abatido, la poción estaba lista y Voldemort finalmente despertó de su coma. Mientras que la poción había restaurado algo de su salud y magia, Voldemort todavía estaba débil, por lo que estaba más que feliz de dejar que el mundo siguiera pensando que se había ido. Estaba seguro de que encontrarían una solución más permanente a su problema y, cuando lo hicieran, regresaría y le informaría al mundo mágico que había regresado. Cuando llegara el momento, él se levantaría nuevamente y con la ayuda de su familia y sus seguidores más cercanos, vencería a Dumbledore y finalmente obtendría el poder que ansiaba.


	2. Chapter 2

**N/ Traductora: La historia y los personajes no son míos. El autor de la historia es cleotheo, que me ha dado permiso para poder traducir esta maravillosa historia. Los personajes son de J.K.**

* * *

 **Once años después .**

En la sala principal de la Mansión Malfoy se estaba llevando a cabo una reunión para analizar la escolarización de los niños. Lucius y Narcissa estaban obviamente allí, al igual que Voldemort y Beth junto con Severus. En poco menos de cuatro meses, sería el momento para que los niños comenzaran la escuela y se necesitaban planes. Las vacaciones de verano se acercaban rápidamente y necesitaban sus planes en su lugar antes de eso.

Draco era obviamente el más fácil del trío para ordenar. Todos sabían que los Malfoy tenían un hijo y que solo se esperaría que asistiera a Hogwarts y siguiera la tradición de la familia de estar en Slytherin. Lucius había admitido que le gustaba la idea de enviar a Draco a Durmstrang ya que en realidad enseñaba artes oscuras, en oposición a Hogwarts con defensa contra las artes oscuras, pero estuvo de acuerdo con todos los demás en que el trío debería asistir a la escuela juntos.

Harry fue el próximo en ser discutido, y una vez más, muchas cosas ya estaban decididas. A pesar de que Harry había sido criado por Severus, Voldemort y Beth, la Orden no los conocía. Aún creían que residía con sus parientes muggles, y esa era la forma en que se aseguraban de que se quedara. Los planes ya estaban en marcha para visitar a los Dursley y asegurarse de que aceptasen el plan y, cuando fuera necesario, estarían allí para presentar a Harry como sus guardianes.

"¿Pero qué hay de su casa?" Preguntó Narcissa. "Es tanto un Slytherin como Draco y Hermione. Y eso despertará sospechas de Dumbledore dado quién cree que son sus padres".

"Además decidimos que es mejor que Harry y Draco no sean amigos en la escuela", agregó Severus. Todos sabían que Dumbledore mantendría un ojo excepcionalmente cercano a Harry si quería hacerse amigo de Draco.

"Creo que vamos a tener que asegurarnos de que Harry esté ordenado en Gryffindor", dijo Voldemort con una leve decepción. Sabía que su nieto habría sido un gran Slytherin, pero no era así.

Durante los siguientes minutos se produjo una discusión cuando decidieron la mejor manera de asegurarse de que Harry entrara en Gryffindor. Por supuesto, tenían la intención de hablar con Harry, y él podía ayudar a mover el sombrero, pero necesitaban una copia de seguridad en caso de que las cosas salieran mal. Sin embargo, tuvieron mucho tiempo para encontrar una forma de influenciar el sombrero, por lo que no hubo apuro para encontrar una respuesta allí mismo.

Con Draco y Harry ordenados, la atención se volvió hacia Hermione. Todos sabían que encontrar la manera de que Hermione pudiera asistir a Hogwarts y mantenerse fuera del radar de Dumbledore sería lo más difícil de lograr. Durante las últimas semanas, Voldemort y Beth habían discutido enviándola solo usando el apellido de soltera de Beth, Granger. Habían pensado en pretender que Beth era madre soltera y que el padre de Hermione no estaba presente, pero no estaban seguros de lo entrometido que se pondría Dumbledore.

"¿Despertaría sus sospechas?" Beth le preguntó a Severus.

"No sé", admitió Severus. "Ha estado en Hogwarts por mucho tiempo y conoce a los padres de casi todos los sangre pura y mestizos que ingresan a la escuela. No hay muchos estudiantes que entren a la escuela con padres a los que no haya enseñado".

"Y sospecharía de mí ya que nunca me enseñó", dijo Beth. Ella era originaria de Canadá y asistió a una escuela mágica estadounidense.

"Tal vez no sea sospechoso, pero podría preguntar por ti", dijo Severus. "Supongo que depende de Hermione, y de lo que piense de ella".

"Sigo pensando que ese es un riesgo que no deberíamos tomar", dijo Voldemort. "Hermione necesita ir a la escuela y ser insignificante con Dumbledore".

"¿Qué tal si la enviamos como hija de muggles?" Narcissa sugirió. "Estoy seguro de que podemos mejorar la historia de ella y Severus puede agregarla a los nombres de los nacidos de muggles debido a que comenzará Hogwarts en septiembre".

"Ella podría ser apoyo para Harry en Gryffindor", dijo Severus, que le gustaba la idea de que su hijo y su hermana se tuvieran en la escuela. "Dumbledore no cuestionará a una hija de muggles".

Voldemort guardó silencio durante unos minutos antes de asentir con la cabeza una vez. "Podría funcionar. Aunque, también creo que necesitamos encontrar una manera de que Dumbledore siga pensando que Harry es el mago de la profecía que escuchó. Necesitamos una manera de hacer que Harry y Hermione parezcan héroes".

Fue solo después de la muerte de Potter cuando se corrió la voz sobre una profecía que Dumbledore había oído sobre la persona que sería la caída del Señor Oscuro. Con su posición en la Orden, Severus escuchó lo suficiente como para saber que Dumbledore había sospechado que la profecía se refería a Harry o al hijo de Longbottom, Neville. Debido a lo que había sucedido con James y Lily, Dumbledore estaba convencido de que Harry era el niño en la profecía, y todos estaban muy contentos de que creyera eso. Mientras creyera que Harry era el salvador del mundo mágico, confiaría en él implícitamente, y le daría tiempo a Voldemort para averiguar más acerca de la profecía y descubrir quién realmente podría ser su perdición.

"¿Por qué Harry y Hermione necesitan parecer héroes?" Beth preguntó con el ceño fruncido. "¿Eso no los hará resaltar aún más?"

"Asegurará que Dumbledore confíe en ellos implícitamente", le dijo Voldemort a su esposa. "No te preocupes, no dejaré que Harry ni Hermione sufran ningún daño. Conocerán por completo el plan y lo que deben hacer a lo largo del año".

"¿Tienen un plan?" Lucius preguntó.

"Sí. Y se trata de la Piedra Filosofal", respondió Voldemort, antes de completar con los otros en el plan que estaba pensando en armar.

* * *

 **C. O. T. D.**

* * *

"¿Estás listo?" Beth le preguntó a Harry.

La pareja estaba fuera de El caldero chorreante con Hermione, y era hora de que fueran a comprar sus pertenencias escolares. La primera parte del plan había funcionado como un sueño y la Profesora McGonagall, la Directora Adjunta, había visitado a Harry y Hermione para informarles de su estado mágico. A pesar de que Harry no era un hijo de muggles, había recibido una visita personal ya que todos pensaban que había sido criado por muggles. Entre las cosas que McGonagall les había explicado, estaba el callejón Diagon. Había dado todas las instrucciones como si él fuera hijo de muggles a el caldero chorreante y prometió que si visitaban en una de las tres fechas establecidas, estaría allí para ayudarlo con todo lo que necesitaría.

"Estoy listo", respondió Harry en voz baja.

"No olvides tus lentes", dijo Hermione, señalando las gafas que sobresalían de los bolsillos de Harry.

"Gracias", dijo Harry, sonriéndole a Hermione mientras se ponía las gafas en la cara. Las lentes eran realmente claras y no necesitaba usarlas, pero todas eran parte de su acto como hijo de James Potter. James llevaba gafas, y esperaban que la presencia de gafas le distrajera el hecho de que tenía una leve mirada de Severus sobre él.

"Buena suerte querido." Beth se inclinó y le dio a Harry un rápido beso en la mejilla antes de empujarlo hacia las puertas del pub. Una vez que Harry había estado en el pub por unos cinco minutos más o menos, ella y Hermione entrarían porque Beth se hacía pasar por la madre muggle de Hermione, Jean.

Harry se abrió paso hacia el oscuro pub, y casi de inmediato vio la imponente figura de la profesora McGonagall hablando con una pareja con un chico que parecía tener la misma edad. Tratando de evitar a algunos de los clientes menos atentos, Harry se dirigió a McGonagall, que acababa de terminar con la familia y los envió a través de la parte trasera del pub.

"Potter." McGonagall le sonrió cálidamente al joven mientras se acercaba a ella. "¿Estás solo?" Preguntó frunciendo el ceño, sus ojos buscando a su tía y tío.

"El tío Vernon me dejó", respondió Harry. "Tenía una reunión que no podía perderse".

"¿No podría tu tía acompañarte?" McGonagall preguntó. El hecho de que Harry estuviera solo se añadió a su opinión que los Dursley no eran las personas adecuadas para criar al joven mago.

"Dudley está enfermo", dijo Harry. "Ella no podía dejarlo".

"Muy bien", respondió McGonagall y Harry podía decir que no estaba nada impresionada. "Afortunadamente, no irás solo al Callejón Diagon. Con tu situación única, el profesor Dumbledore pensó que deberías tener una guía. ¿Hagrid?" Llamó a una bestia que estaba sentada en el bar cercano.

Los ojos de Harry casi salieron de su cabeza cuando el hombre se levantó y su cabeza casi rozó el techo. Hagrid se acercó a la pareja, y la Profesora McGonagall hizo las presentaciones. Harry asintió educadamente y siguió a Hagrid con cautela mientras lo conducía al patio trasero del pub. Harry no estaba seguro de quedarse solo con lo que solo podía suponer que era medio gigante, pero sabía que no era prudente discutir si quería que la gente confiara en él.

"Primero iremos a Gringotts", anunció Hagrid, abriéndose camino a través de una entrada y en el Callejón Diagon.

Por un momento Harry se quedó asombrado, absorbiendo la escena del Callejón Diagon. Había escuchado todo sobre el Callejón Diagon de varias personas, pero nunca lo había experimentado antes, y estaba encantado de que fuera tan mágico como siempre había escuchado. Por supuesto que había visitado algunos otros lugares mágicos en países extranjeros, pero había algo especial acerca de Diagon Alley.

"¿Qué es Gringotts?" Harry recordó preguntar, a pesar de que sabía la respuesta.

"El banco mágico", respondió Hagrid. "Está manejado por duendes. Pequeñas y desagradables criaturas, así que no querrás molestarlas".

Harry asintió mientras seguía a Hagrid por la calle. Mirando a la izquierda y a la derecha, Harry observó las miradas mientras se acercaban al banco mágico al final de la calle. Cuando ingresaron a Gringotts, Harry quedó impresionado por los duendes que trabajaban estudiosamente en sus bancos y contaban grandes cantidades de galeones.

Cuando se acercaron a un duende, Harry se sorprendió bastante cuando Hagrid sacó una llave de una bóveda que estaba a su nombre. Cuando llegaron a la bóveda y la encontraron llena de dinero, Harry se sintió un poco culpable tomando algunas bolsas porque sabía técnicamente que no era suyo. El dinero provenía de la familia Potter, y aunque James era responsable de la muerte de su madre, todavía se sentía mal por tomarlo. Mientras metía las bolsas de dinero en su bolsillo, hizo una nota mental para hacer un seguimiento de todo lo que gastaba y, cuando fuera mayor, lo devolvería a la bóveda de los Potter.

Después de terminar con la bóveda de Harry, Hagrid visitó otra bóveda y sacó una pequeña bolsa. Harry tenía una sospecha furtiva de lo que había en la bolsa, y solo esperaba que fuera capaz de lograr lo que su abuelo quería que hiciera durante el año siguiente.

"Comencemos con túnicas", dijo Hagrid cuando salieron del banco. "Ve y vete preparado para las túnicas después iremos por tu caldero.

Dando las gracias a Hagrid, Harry le entregó algo de dinero y una lista antes de dirigirse en la dirección que el medio gigante le había señalado. Entrando a Madame Malkins, Harry tuvo que contenerse para no sonreír cuando vio a un familiar rubio que se medía por su túnica.

"¿Hogwarts?" La señora Malkin preguntó, mirando brevemente desde donde estaba arrodillada en el piso frente a Draco.

Harry asintió y Madame Malkin lo dirigió al taburete junto a Draco. Mientras la bruja volvía a medir a Draco, rodó sus ojos hacia su amigo, antes de extender su mano y comenzar su acto.

"Hola."

"Hola", regresó Harry, estrechando la mano de Draco.

"Así que vas a Hogwarts", dijo Draco. "Yo también. ¿En qué casa quieres que te clasifiquen?"

"Realmente no lo sé", respondió Harry.

"yo por supuesto, voy a estar en Slytherin", continuó Draco, sonando un poco jactancioso. "Aunque realmente cualquier cosa menos que Hufflepuff sería genial".

Harry tuvo que reprimir su risa cuando Draco insultó a Hufflepuffs, especialmente cuando Madame Malkin lo fulminó con la mirada desdeñosamente. En cambio, se quedó allí parado mientras Draco empezaba a hablar sobre el quidditch y cómo esperaba que formara parte del equipo de la casa. Después de unos pocos minutos, la puerta de la tienda se abrió y Narcissa entró en la tienda.

"¿Han terminado?" Ella le preguntó a Madame Malkin.

"Todo está medido", respondió la señora Malkin. "Las túnicas estarán listas en una hora".

"No estaremos aquí tanto tiempo", respondió Narcissa. "Enviarlos a la mansión".

"Por supuesto, Sra. Malfoy", respondió Madame Malkin con una sonrisa tensa.

"Vamos Draco, tenemos que conseguir tu varita", dijo Narcissa.

"Te veo luego", llamó Draco mientras saltaba de su taburete y salía de la tienda con Narcissa.

Con Draco fuera, Madame Malkin centró su atención en Harry mientras obtenía sus medidas. Como con Narcissa, ella le dijo que las túnicas estarían listas en una hora si deseaba regresar por ellas. Agradeciendo a la bruja, Harry salió de la tienda y vio a Hagrid saliendo del boticario.

"Hola Hagrid," saludó Harry con una alegre sonrisa. "¿Que sigue?"

"Vamos a buscar tu varita", respondió Hagrid. "Ollivander's es el mejor lugar para eso".

"Está bien", respondió Harry. "Hagrid, ¿qué son Slytherin y Hufflepuff?"

"Son dos de las cuatro casas en Hogwarts", respondió Hagrid. "Cada estudiante se clasifica en una casa cuando comienza y durante los próximos siete años esa casa es como su familia".

"¿Qué pasa con Hufflepuff?"

"¿Por qué piensas que algo andaba mal con Hufflepuff?" Hagrid exigió. "Hufflepuffs son personas encantadoras".

"Había un chico en la tienda de túnicas, y mencionó que no quería que lo clasificaran en Hufflepuff", explicó Harry. "Estaba seguro de que iba a estar en Slytherin".

"Ahora hay alguien en quien no debes confiar, Harry", advirtió Hagrid. "Los Slytherins no son más que malas noticias. Recuerden mis palabras, no sería bueno hacer amistad con Slytherins".

A pesar de que Harry había escuchado acerca del prejuicio de las personas contra Slytherins, todavía era interesante presenciarlo de primera mano. Sabía que Draco había estado bromeando sobre Hufflepuffs y en realidad no tenía nada en contra de ellos, pero podía decir que no era lo mismo con Hagrid. Él creía sinceramente que todos los Slytherins eran malvados, y que felizmente había juzgado a alguien que no había conocido solo porque era probable que lo clasificaran en Slytherin.

Preguntándose cuánto más intolerancia contra Slytherins encontraría en el transcurso de sus años escolares, Harry continuó con sus compras. Estaba encantado de comprar una varita que fuera hermanada con su abuelo, y aunque Ollivander había afirmado que la varita de su abuelo le había dado su cicatriz, él lo sabía mejor. Sabía que la cicatriz era el resultado de la pelea entre su abuelo y Dumbledore, y en realidad era imposible saber cuál de ellos había lanzado el hechizo que lo rozó. Sin embargo, las afirmaciones de Ollivander no lo desconcertaron, solo estaba ansioso por descubrir si su varita mágica y la de su abuelo tenían alguna conexión o poderes especiales.

Después de comprar su varita mágica, Hagrid le compró un búho como regalo de cumpleaños. Luego fueron a buscar sus libros, donde chocaron con Hermione y la pareja comenzó a hablar, supuestamente activando su amistad. Para terminar, recogieron la túnica de Harry de Madame Malkins, antes de que Hagrid lo escoltara de vuelta a El caldero chorreante.

"Te veré cuando llegues a la escuela, Harry", dijo Hagrid, sonriendo al joven mago.

"Lo esperaré ansiosamente", respondió Harry.

Diciendo sus despedidas a Hagrid, Harry se dirigió hacia afuera. Poco después de salir del pub, Hermione y Beth salieron, y el trío se dirigió a casa. Hasta ahora todo iba bien, pero la verdadera prueba vendría en unas pocas semanas cuando comenzaran la escuela.

* * *

 **N / Autor - Me olvidé de mencionar que las actualizaciones serán normales los lunes, miércoles y viernes.**

 **N/ Traductor: A diferencia del autor solo publicare martes y jueves, más que nada por cuestiones de trabajo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**N/ Traductora: La historia y los personajes no son mios. El autor de la historia es cleotheo, que me ha dado permiso para poder traducir esta maravillosa historia. Los personajes son de J.K.**

* * *

No fue hasta el día antes de que el trío comenzara Hogwarts que Harry se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de cómo subir a la plataforma para subir al Expreso de Hogwarts. Durante la visita preliminar de McGonagall con los Durselys, ella explicó que el tren partiría de la Plataforma Nueve y Tres Cuartos exactamente a las once en punto del primero de septiembre. Solo se había dado cuenta de que no sabía cómo acceder a la plataforma cuando Hermione y Draco estaban teniendo una discusión sobre irse a Hogwarts y Hermione había mencionado usar la entrada muggle para obtener acceso a la estación.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que no sabes cómo?" Hermione le preguntó a Harry cuándo expresó sus preocupaciones. "Seguramente la Profesora McGonagall lo mencionó cuando te dio la hora y el lugar desde donde sale el tren".

"Ella nunca dijo una palabra", respondió Harry. "Ella me dijo que el tren sale de la estación de Kings Cross en la Plataforma Nueve y Tres Cuartos"

"No hay Plataforma Nueve y Tres Cuartos en el mundo muggle", señaló Hermione. "Tienes que acceder a él a través de una barrera mágica".

"¿Por qué no me diría eso?" Preguntó Harry confundido. "¿Crees que están tratando de evitar que vaya a Hogwarts?"

"Más como que Dumbledore tiene algo planeado", dijo Draco. "Te apuesto cualquier dinero que alguien vendrá y te mostrará el camino".

A pesar del optimismo de Draco, Harry todavía estaba preocupado de que se quedaría varado en el mundo muggle cuando llegara el momento de comenzar la escuela. Afortunadamente, Hermione fue capaz de explicar cómo subir a la plataforma y se decidió que si Harry pensaba que nadie vendría a ayudarlo, él mismo accedería a la plataforma.

Aunque Harry no necesitaba preocuparse porque la predicción de Draco sobre la ayuda se hizo realidad. A la mañana siguiente, Harry vagabundeaba entre la Plataforma Nueve y Tres Cuartos, preguntándose si debería usar la puerta de acceso que sabía que existía, cuando una mujer pelirroja y regordeta pasó corriendo junto a un grupo de niños.

"Es lo mismo todos los años, lleno de muggles", Harry la escuchó murmurar al pasar junto a él.

Harry luchó contra el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco en el momento perfecto que la familia había usado para pasarlo. Estaba claro que esta era la ayuda que Dumbledore le había enviado.¿Por qué otra cosa podría una familia de magos usar la entrada muggle? Especialmente porque parecía que había cuatro niños con baúles y una chica más joven los acompañaba.

Asegurándose de que se viera adecuadamente curioso, Harry vio como el primero de los chicos desaparecía a través de la barrera entre las plataformas. Una vez que los dos chicos de aspecto idéntico habían desaparecido también, Harry dio un paso adelante y cautelosamente preguntó si podían ayudarlo.

"¿Es tu primera vez en Hogwarts?" La bruja mayor preguntó y Harry asintió. "También es el de Ron".

El niño que aún no se había movido a través de la barrera, le dio a Harry una sonrisa tímida. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa al chico pelirrojo, antes de volver su atención a la bruja mayor que le instruyó sobre cómo atravesar la barrera.

Preparándose, Harry corrió hacia la pared con su carrito y salió a una plataforma bulliciosa. Por un momento, se limitó a permanecer allí, con la boca abierta al ver el reluciente Expreso de Hogwarts rojo. Realmente fue un espectáculo impresionante y no podía esperar para comenzar su aventura en Hogwarts.

"Wow", susurró a sí mismo mientras se dirigía lentamente hacia el tren.

Mientras arrastraba su baúl y su jaula de ave hacia el tren, vio a Draco subir al tren algunas puertas más abajo con unos chicos que él no conocía. Aunque Harry y Hermione eran buenos amigos con Draco, nunca habían conocido a ninguno de sus otros amigos. Su existencia era un secreto, y solo los Malfoy sabían quiénes eran. A pesar de desear poder ir y sentarse con Draco, Harry terminó de abordar el tren y comenzó a buscar un lugar para sentarse. Casi de inmediato, una cabeza morena familiar salió de un carruaje y se dirigió a reunirse con Hermione. Si bien es posible que no haya podido sentarse con Draco, al menos tenía a Hermione.

"Lo hiciste, por lo que veo", dijo Hermione con una sonrisa mientras ayudaba a Harry a guardar su baúl en los estantes encima de los asientos.

"Tuve ayuda", respondió Harry, diciéndole a Hermione sobre la familia que lo había ayudado a subir a la plataforma.

"Pelo rojo y un grupo de niños, me suena a Weasley", dijo Hermione. Su padre les había informado tanto a ella como a Harry sobre qué miembros de la Orden podrían toparse con eso, y los Weasley habían estado muy arriba en la lista.

"Yo también lo pensé", estuvo de acuerdo Harry. "¿Por qué crees que los envió Dumbledore? Debieron llamar la atención en el mundo muggle. Había al menos seis de ellos y no eran exactamente discretos".

"Tal vez Hagrid le contó acerca de lo del callejon Diagon," respondió Hermione encogiéndose de hombros. "Él podría haber estado preocupado de que te hicieras amigo de Draco".

"Nunca le dije a Hagrid que estaba hablando con Draco", argumentó Harry.

"Pero le dijiste que estabas hablando con alguien que estaba convencido de que iban a estar en Slytherin", respondió Hermione. "No puedo imaginar que Dumbledore quiera que te hagas amigo de Slytherins".

"Si el hechizo del abuelo no funciona, podríamos ser Slytherins", comentó Harry. A pesar de que tanto él como Hermione estaban bajo instrucciones para tratar de convencer al gorro clasificador de colocarlos en Gryffindor, Voldemort había encontrado un hechizo que Severus podría usar para poder influir en la decisión del sombrero si era necesario.

"No te preocupes, todo estará bien", Hermione tranquilizó a Harry, dándole una sonrisa. A pesar de que técnicamente era su sobrino, Harry se sentía más como su hermano y la pareja era extremadamente cercana. Eso no quiere decir que ella no era cercana a su hermano real, pero la gran diferencia de edad hizo las cosas diferentes con Severus.

"Ooh mira, nos estamos moviendo", llamó Harry.

Hermione y Harry se movieron para mirar por la ventana y vieron como el tren se retiraba de la estación. Justo cuando estaban regresando a sus asientos, se abrió la puerta del compartimento y un niño pelirrojo asomó la cabeza. Cuando vio a Harry, su cara se iluminó y sonrió ampliamente al otro chico.

"Oye, ¿puedo unirme a ti? En todos lados está lleno".

"Claro", respondió Harry. "Ron, ¿verdad?"

"Sí", respondió Ron mientras entraba en el compartimiento, tirando de su baúl detrás de él. "Soy Ron Weasley".

"Harry Potter", dijo Harry, ofreciendo su mano para que el otro chico temblara.

"Y yo soy Hermione Granger", agregó Hermione.

"¿Ustedes dos se conocen?" Preguntó Ron mientras tomaba asiento.

"Nos encontramos en el Callejón Diagon", respondió Hermione.

En el transcurso del viaje en tren, Harry y Hermione llegaron a conocer a Ron. No era alguien que hubieran elegido para hacerse amigos, pero ambos podían ver la ventaja de tener un amigo Weasley. La amistad entre Harry y Ron parecía ser un poco más fácil, mientras que las cosas eran un poco incómodas entre Hermione y Ron. Ron alejaba ligeramente a Hermione, y ella sospechaba que la encontraba un poco aburrida y un poco sabelotodo.

Cuando el tren llegó a su destino, Harry, Hermione y Ron se pararon, tratando de asimilar todo. La plataforma en el pueblo donde habían llegado estaba repleta de estudiantes de todas las edades. Sin embargo, antes de que tuvieran la oportunidad de averiguar lo que se suponía que debían hacer, apareció un hombre gigante, pidiendo todos los primeros años.

"El es Hagrid", Harry les dijo a Hermione y Ron. "Hola Hagrid", llamó mientras se dirigía hacia Hagrid.

"Hola, Harry", respondió Hagrid con una cálida sonrisa, antes de volver a concentrarse en el resto de los primeros años.

Una vez que todos los primeros años se habían reunido, Hagrid condujo al grupo por un sendero hasta donde varias pequeñas embarcaciones estaban atracadas en un gran lago. Todos subieron a los botes, y Hagrid los condujo hacia Hogwarts con un golpe del paraguas contra el costado del bote en el que estaba. Mientras el gran castillo de Hogwarts aparecía a la luz de la luna, todo el grupo de los primeros años estaba asombrado. Murmullos de aprecio y jadeos de deleite resonaron alrededor de los botes mientras se acercaban al castillo.

Cuando los barcos llegaron al destino final, Hagrid supervisó a los estudiantes que se juntaban y se dirigían al castillo. En la puerta de entrada, se los entregó a la profesora McGonagall, que los condujo a las puertas del Gran Comedor. Antes de entrar, McGonagall les dio un discurso sobre la casa que estaban a punto de clasificar para ser como su familia durante los próximos siete años.

Cuando ingresaron, los primeros años se enfrentaron a una sala gigante. Cuatro largas mesas corrían a lo largo de la habitación, y en la parte superior de la habitación había una larga mesa donde se sentaban todos los profesores. Por encima de sus cabezas, miles de velas flotaban en el aire debajo de un cielo lleno de estrellas.

"Está encantado", le dijo Hermione a Harry cuando lo vio mirando el techo. "Lo leí en Hogwarts: una historia".

Desde el otro lado de Harry, Hermione vio a Ron rodar sus ojos hacia ella, pero ella lo ignoró. En lugar de eso, volvió su atención al sombrero de clasificación que estaba sobre un taburete, y sus nervios se activaron. Afortunadamente las cosas saldrían bien, pero aún existía la posibilidad de que todo su plan se desmoronara en los próximos diez minutos más o menos. Cuando Dumbledore se puso de pie para dar un discurso, la atención de Hermione se dirigió a la mesa de los profesores y algo llamó su atención. Dudaba que alguien más notara la sonrisa sutil que le dio Severus antes de volver a barrer con su mirada el Gran Salón.

"Aquí vamos", murmuró Harry mientras Dumbledore terminaba su discurso y McGonagall llamaba al primer alumno para ser ordenado.

Algunos estudiantes habían sido seleccionados antes de que McGonagall gritara el nombre de Hermione. Empujando a un lado sus preocupaciones, Hermione caminó con confianza hacia el taburete y se sentó en él mientras McGonagall le ponía el sombrero en la cabeza.

"Muy interesante", murmuró el sombrero. "Un corazón tan oscuro con una enorme sed de conocimiento. Pero tan valiente al mismo tiempo. Darías tu vida por los que amas. Tantas opciones como por dónde te destacarías".

"Gryffindor por favor", susurró Hermione al sombrero.

"¿Estás seguro?" El sombrero preguntó. "Slytherin daría la bienvenida a una bruja como tú, y Ravenclaw amaría tenerte entre sus números. Pero si estás segura. ¡GRYFFINDOR!"

Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando el sombrero gritó su elección. Cuando McGonagall se quitó el sombrero de la cabeza, Hermione se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde los gemelos Weasley la saludaron cálidamente. Instalados en la mesa, Hermione observó el resto de la selección con interés. Cuando fue el turno de Draco, fue clasificado en Slytherin antes de que el sombrero siquiera tocara su cabeza.

"Típico Malfoy termina en Slytherin," murmuró uno de los gemelos, mientras que el otro asintió con la cabeza.

La atención de Hermione no permaneció en Draco por mucho tiempo, ya que era el turno de Harry para ser seleccionado. Con un aliento ceñudo, ella observó como Harry caminaba tentativamente hacia el taburete y se sentaba. En el frente del pasillo, Harry respiraba calmadamente cuando el sombrero se posó en su cabeza.

"Ah, otra clasificación interesante", reflexionó el sombrero. "Tu cabeza está gritando Gryffindor, pero tu corazón está con Slytherin. Estás muy en conflicto. Tienes tanto potencial para la oscuridad y Slytherin solo alimentará esa oscuridad".

"No Slytherin", murmuró Harry. "No Slytherin".

"¡Si estás seguro, entonces es mejor ser GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry dejó escapar una sonrisa de alivio cuando saltó del taburete y corrió hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Sentándose al lado de Hermione, observó el resto de la clasificación antes de que comenzara la fiesta. Por supuesto, Ron fue clasificado en Gryffindor y se unió a ellos para la fiesta.

"¿No es grandioso?", Dijo efusivamente mientras apilaba su plato con algo de lo que se ofrecía. "Todos estamos en la misma casa".

"Brillante", respondió Harry, incluso mientras su mirada se desplazaba hacia la mesa de Slytherin donde Draco se reía y bromeaba con algunos otros primeros años.

"Creo que estás siendo vigilado, Harry", dijo Ron, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia la mesa del profesor.

Harry giró la cabeza hacia un lado y no se sorprendió al encontrar tanto a Dumbledore como a su padre observándolo. Dumbledore le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora antes de volver a su comida, mientras que Severus observó a Harry por unos minutos más antes de darse vuelta.

"¿Quién es él?" Ron preguntó a sus hermanos.

"El profesor Snape", respondió Percy. Harry y Hermione ya habían descubierto que los gemelos amantes de la diversión eran Fred y George, y Percy era el hermano mayor más serio. "Es el jefe de Slytherin y el Profesor de Pociones. Aunque todos saben que quiere enseñar Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, pero Dumbledore no lo deja acercarse".

"¿Por qué no?" Hermione preguntó.

"Era partidario de Quien-Tú-Sabes", respondió Percy. "Se supone que debe estar de nuestro lado ahora, pero no creo que la gente esté realmente segura de él. Yo cuidaría de él, no le gustan los Gryffindors y estoy seguro de que hará su vida difícil".

"Haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para evitarlo", dijo Ron.

Hermione y Harry permanecieron en silencio, cada uno de ellos escondiendo su molestia a la gente que hablaba mal de Severus. Ambos sospechaban que era algo a lo que tendrían que acostumbrarse ya que era obvio que Severus no era popular entre los Gryffindors, y sospechaban que sería lo mismo con el resto de la Orden.

Afortunadamente, el resto de la fiesta transcurrió sin incidentes importantes, y una vez que terminaron de comer, los prefectos los condujeron a la Torre de Gryffindor. El simple hecho de subir a la Torre Gryffindor demostró que encontrar el camino no sería fácil. Pero ese fue un problema para otro día. En este momento tanto Harry como Hermione estaban cansados y tenían sus nuevos dormitorios para instalarse. Sus aventuras apenas comenzaban, y necesitarían dormir para lo que vendría durante el resto del año escolar.


	4. Chapter 4

**N/ Traductora: La historia y los personajes no son mios. El autor de la historia es cleotheo, que me ha dado permiso para poder traducir esta maravillosa historia. Los personajes son de J.K.**

* * *

Establecerse en Hogwarts fue bastante fácil para Draco. Si bien era una pena que no pudiera abiertamente ser amigo de Harry y Hermione, al menos tenía otras personas que conocía en Slytherin. De hecho, conocía a tres de los cuatro chicos con los que compartía un dormitorio antes de Hogwarts, y el grupo se hizo amigo rápidamente de Blaise Zabini, el otro chico de Slytherin en su año. A pesar de que los cinco muchachos se hicieron amigos rápidamente, pronto se pensó en Draco como el líder del grupo, un puesto que estaba más que feliz de asumir.

Durante las primeras semanas del trimestre, el enfoque de Draco fue en sus lecciones y establecerse en ellas. Las pociones rápidamente se convirtieron en su lección favorita, aunque eso posiblemente pudo deberse a que había conocido a Severus toda su vida. La Profesora McGonagall se convirtió rápidamente en la Profesora menos favorita de Draco ya que parecía como si no supiera cómo divertirse, siempre era tan seria y aburrida. Otro profesor que encontró trabajo duro fue Quirrell, el profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Era un idiota torpe por lo que a Draco se refería y el hombre parecía asustado de su propia sombra, apenas parecía calificado para enseñar a los estudiantes cómo defenderse de la magia oscura.

Con todo su enfoque en establecerse en la escuela, Draco no había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en Harry y Hermione. Obviamente, los Slytherins y los Gryffindors compartieron unas pocas clases juntos, y él sabía que la pareja se había hecho amiga de Ron Weasley, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ellos y preguntarles cómo se estaban estableciendo. Esperaba que todos llegaran correctamente. Y decidieron que podrían encontrar una manera de verse entre ellos regularmente.

Otra cosa que Draco tenía curiosidad era acerca de cómo se acercaba su plan para salvar a la Piedra Filosofal. A pesar de que realmente no podía estar involucrado, Draco sabía todo sobre el plan y sabía lo que Harry y Hermione le habían dicho que hiciera. Aunque ahora lo pensaba, no tenía idea de que si la piedra estaba incluso en el castillo, ya que Voldemort estaba tan seguro de que así sería. Por lo que él sabía, algo había salido mal y Dumbledore había escondido la piedra en algún lugar lejos de Hogwarts.

Draco tuvo su primera pista de que el plan todavía estaba en marcha un par de semanas después del término cuando los Slytherin se dirigieron a desayunar, y vieron a Harry, Hermione y Ron acurrucados alrededor del periódico. A pesar de que el contacto de Draco con sus amigos había sido limitado, hubo contacto suficiente para establecer una rivalidad entre los Slytherins y los Gryffindors.

"Me pregunto qué harán esos tres", comentó Theo Nott mientras se sentaban a comer.

"Vamos a averiguar, ¿de acuerdo?", Dijo Blaise, agarrando un papel sin abrir de la mesa. En cada mesa de la casa había algunas copias de El Diario el Profeta para los estudiantes que querían estar al tanto de las noticias.

Hojeando el periódico, los Slytherin solo encontraron una historia que podría interesarles. Hubo un pequeño artículo sobre un reciente intento de robo en Gringotts. Según el artículo, no se había tomado nada porque la bóveda en cuestión había sido vaciada durante el verano. Por supuesto, Draco sabía exactamente qué contenía la bóveda y quién estaba detrás del intento de robo.

"¿Por qué están interesados en un intento de robo bancario?" Theo preguntó, mirando sospechosamente a los Gryffindors.

"Quizás estén sorprendidos de que alguien intente robarle a Gringotts," sugirió Draco. "No es exactamente una buena jugada robarle a los duendes".

"Tal vez," admitió Theo encogiéndose de hombros. "Pero no confío en esos tres. Creo que van a ser un problema".

Draco y Blaise compartieron una mirada divertida, antes de volver su atención a su desayuno. Solo estaban a mitad de la comida, cuando llegaron los búhos y nuevamente se distrajeron por los eventos de la mesa de Gryffindor. Neville Longbottom había recibido un recordatorio, que al instante se llenó de humo rojo.

"Míralo, él ni siquiera sabe lo que ha olvidado", rió Theo. "Mucha ayuda hará por él".

Riéndose de la expresión desconcertada en la cara de Neville, los Slytherin volvieron a su desayuno. Una vez que comieron se dirigieron a sus clases de la mañana, a lo que lentamente se estaban acostumbrando. Sin embargo, después del almuerzo tuvieron un ligero cambio en su horario ya que tuvieron su primera lección de vuelo. Aunque todos los niños podían volar, esperaban mostrar sus habilidades delante de todos los demás.

"¿No es raro que nos emparejen con los Gryffindors?", Gruñó Theo cuando llegaron afuera y descubrieron que estaban tomando la clase con los leones.

"Parece que compartimos más clases con ellos", estuvo de acuerdo Draco. Parecía que compartían la mitad de sus clases con los Gryffindor y solo un puñado con Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff.

"Vamos a mostrarles lo buenos que somos", dijo Blaise con una sonrisa. "Podríamos superar a esos Gryffindors con los ojos cerrados".

Jurando mostrar a la otra casa, los Slytherins tomaron sus lugares junto a sus escobas asignadas. Por pura coincidencia, Draco y sus amigos estaban parados casi enfrente de Harry, Hermione y sus amigos. Draco levanto una ceja desafiante a Harry mientras Madame Hooch, la instructora de vuelo, comenzaba a dar órdenes. Él y Harry habían aprendido a volar juntos, y los dos eran bastante buenos, pero no amaban nada más que intentar superarse mutuamente. Hermione, por otro lado, no estaba para nada interesada en volar, y su desagrado por el tema apareció en su rostro cuando Madame Hooch continuó dando instrucciones.

Finalmente llegó la hora de comenzar, y Draco no pudo evitar sonreír maliciosamente cuando la escoba instantáneamente saltó a su mano. La escoba de Harry también se levantó al instante, al igual que las escobas que pertenecían a los amigos de Slytherin de Draco. Lo que fue bastante sorprendente fue que Ron tuvo una pequeña batalla para conseguir su escoba en su mano.

"Pensé que se suponía que Weasley provenía de una familia de magos. ¿No debería saber cómo volar?" Theo se burló ruidosamente, causando que Ron se pusiera rojo mientras continuaba forcejeando con su escoba.

Finalmente todos tenían sus escobas en sus manos, y Madam Hooch dio instrucciones sobre el montaje. Casi tan pronto como se sentó a horcajadas sobre su escoba, Neville perdió el control y con un chillido salió volando por los aires.

"Señor Longbottom, vuelva a bajar", llamó Madame Hooch mientras la clase se reía de Neville.

"No puedo", lloró Neville. "¡Ayúdenme!"

Desafortunadamente, Madame Hooch no tuvo la oportunidad de ayudar a Neville antes de que él volara temblorosamente hacia el techo del castillo. Como Neville no estaba realmente en control, su escoba se estrelló directamente contra el techo, lo que provocó que Neville cayera. Deslizándose por el techo, Neville se estrelló contra el piso con un ruido sordo.

"Retroceden", llamó Madame Hooch mientras los Gryffindors acudían en ayuda de su amigo. Al llegar a Neville, ella lo ayudó a ponerse en pie. Afortunadamente, su brazo parecía ser el único dañado.

"Regresaré en breve. Nadie debe subirse a una escoba hasta que regrese", dijo la señora Hooch a la clase mientras conducía a Neville al castillo.

"Oye, mira lo que Longbottom dejó caer", llamó Draco, vio el recuerdo en la hierba y lo levantó.

"Devuélvemelo Malfoy", espetó Ron.

"Obligame", replicó Draco, sonriéndole a Ron antes de tirarle la bola de cristal a Theo.

"Vamos a pasar un buen rato, ¿de acuerdo?" Theo se rió. Agarrando una escoba, rápidamente la montó y se elevó en el aire. "Ahora, ¿dónde debería dejarlo para que Longbottom lo encuentre?"

"Devuélvemelo, Nott", llamó Harry. "No es tuyo."

"En la Guardia de los buscadores", se burló Theo mientras barría aún más alto.

Draco observó divertido mientras los Gryffindors echaban chispas a Theo. Lo que no esperaba era que Ron agarrara una escoba. Empujando a Blaise, Draco vio como Ron lo montaba cuidadosamente.

"Sal Weasley", Blaise resopló. "Nunca llegarás allí".

"Tal vez no lo hará, pero yo lo haré", declaró Harry mientras tomaba otra escoba y la montaba sin esfuerzo.

"Harry, no", exclamó Hermione mientras Harry se elevaba en el aire después de Theo.

Draco no estaba seguro de si Hermione solo estaba manteniendo su actitud como la chica de oro, o si realmente no estaba impresionada con el comportamiento de Harry. Sospechaba que era lo último, ya que Harry demostraba lo hábil que era para volar, y para alguien que se suponía que había crecido con muggles era una habilidad que realmente no debería tener. Simplemente tendrían que esperar que su talento fuera atribuido al instinto puro y no a años de práctica.

Mientras Hermione sacudía la cabeza y murmuraba que Harry era un idiota, Draco volvió su atención a la pareja en el cielo. A pesar de que no podía escuchar lo que se decía, parecía que Theo se estaba burlando de Harry. Cuando Theo de repente lanzó la recordadora hacia el castillo, todos dejaron escapar un grito de asombro. Las diferencias solo aumentaron cuando Harry pasó por encima de Theo y corrió tras la bola de cristal a toda velocidad. Cuando logró agarrar la recordadora segundos antes de que rompiera una ventana, los Gryffindors estallaron en vítores.

"Maldito Potter," gruñó Theo, aterrizando junto a Draco ya que a unos pocos metros Harry estaba aterrizando entre los Gryffindors. "Te dije que era un problema".

Unos minutos más tarde, la actitud de Theo cambió cuando la Profesora McGonagall salió del castillo y llevó a Harry a la escuela. Durante el resto de la lección, Theo estaba ridículamente satisfecho ante la idea de haber metido a Harry en problemas. Todavía estaba regodeándose con su victoria en su camino hacia la cena, que fue cuando el grupo se encontró con Harry, Ron y Hermione, que también se dirigían hacia el Gran Comedor.

"Entonces, ¿cuánto tiempo vas a estar detenido Potter?" Theo llamó cuando vio al trío de Gryffindor unos metros por delante de ellos. "Apuesto a que McGonagall lo castigo".

"No tengo detenciones", respondió Harry con una sonrisa. "Pero realmente debería agradecerte, Nott. Me hiciste un gran favor".

"Le hiciste un gran favor a todos los Gryffindor", agregó Ron engreído.

"¿Qué nos estamos perdiendo?" Blaise preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

"Conoce a nuestro nuevo buscador", dijo Ron, dando palmaditas en la espalda a Harry.

"¿Vas a estar jugando quidditch?" Theo preguntó, todo el color desapareció de su rostro.

"Sí", respondió Harry con orgullo. "Seré el jugador más joven en siglos. Y todo gracias a ti. McGonagall quedó tan impresionada con la forma en que atrapé la recordadora de Neville, que me llevó directamente al capitán de Gryffindor. Tengo mi primera sesión de entrenamiento después de la cena"

Theo gruñó a Harry, antes de empujar más allá de los Gryffindors y salir al Gran Salón. Tratando de ocultar su conmoción y diversión, Draco se dirigió hacia Theo con los otros Slytherins. Si bien estaba contento de que Harry no tuviera ningún problema real, y le pareció gracioso que las acciones de Theo hubieran fallado tanto, no pudo evitar sentir cierta envidia de que su amigo fuera a jugar al quidditch. Le encantaría estar en el equipo de Slytherin, pero sabía que como primer año no tenía ninguna posibilidad.

Durante la cena, Theo era insoportable mientras continuaba refunfuñando por Harry. Aunque en realidad no ayudaba al estado de ánimo de Theo que cada vez que miraba a los Gryffindors, Harry era el centro de atención. Tan pronto como terminó la cena, Theo volvió a las mazmorras sin molestarse en esperar y ver si alguien se unía a él.

"Parece que vamos a pasar una noche divertida", comentó Blaise.

"Theo tiene la culpa", dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros. "Tuvo que presumir. Tenía la intención de tirar la pelota un poco y burlarse de los Gryffindors".

"Si no hubiera tenido un contragolpe tan espectacular, podría haber sido divertido verlo meter a Potter en problemas", dijo Blaise.

"Supongo que sí", respondió Draco mientras salían de el Gran Comedor. "De todos modos, me voy a la biblioteca. Nos vemos luego".

"No sé por qué te gusta tanto la biblioteca", se rió Blaise mientras se alejaba con Crabbe y Goyle pisándole los talones.

La verdadera razón por la cual a Draco le gustaba tanto la biblioteca era porque era bastante silenciosa. La mayoría de los estudiantes solo visitaba la biblioteca si era necesario, y no muchos de ellos se quedaban a hacer su tarea a menos que tuvieran que hacerlo. También era un lugar que esperaba poder usar para pasar un tiempo con Hermione. Ella había estado en la biblioteca con bastante regularidad en las últimas semanas, desafortunadamente siempre parecía haber alguien más cerca, lo que significaba que no podía arriesgarse a acercársele.

Al llegar a la biblioteca, Draco se dirigió a la parte posterior de la gran sala. Acomodándose en la mesa trasera, Draco colocó su bolso sobre la mesa y comenzó a buscar sus libros escolares. Durante casi media hora hizo su tarea sin interrupción, pero luego vio una sombra a su derecha en la oscuridad de las estanterías. Empacando sus libros en su bolsa, se levantó y se dirigió a las estanterías.

"Hola", llamó. "¿Hay alguien aquí?"

"Hola Draco," dijo Hermione, saliendo de las sombras.

"¿Qué estás haciendo escondiéndote en la oscuridad?" Draco siseó.

"Tratando de llamar tu atención", respondió Hermione. "Tuve que revolotear hasta que me viste, ya que no quería arriesgarme a acercarte".

"¿Es seguro hablar así?" Draco preguntó, mirando a su alrededor. A pesar de que estaban en una sección de la biblioteca poco utilizada, sabía que todavía existía el riesgo de que alguien los encontrara.

"Ven conmigo, te mostraré dónde podemos encontrarnos", dijo Hermione.

Girando, Hermione condujo a Draco a una sección polvorienta de la biblioteca dedicada a la historia antigua. Hermione lo condujo hasta el último estante, antes de mostrarle un libro en el medio del tercer estante.

"Míra", dijo, tirando del libro hasta la mitad en el estante.

A la mitad del camino, el libro dejó de moverse y la pared de piedra al final de los estantes se abrió. Tomando la mano de Draco, Hermione lo llevó a la habitación oscura que estaba escondida detrás de la pared de la biblioteca. Casi tan pronto como estuvieron en la habitación, la pared se cerró detrás de ellos y la pequeña habitación se encendió con velas. La habitación no era demasiado grande, pero contenía un par de cómodos sofás y una mesa.

"¿Cómo encontraste este lugar?" Draco preguntó, mirando a su alrededor.

"Estaba tratando de encontrar un libro", respondió Hermione. "Me confundí un poco y terminé en la sección equivocada. Descubrí el libro que te mostré, pero cuando traté de sacarlo de la estantería, solo se movió a mitad de camino y revelé esta habitación. El lugar estaba tan polvoriento cuando la encontré por primera vez, así que supongo que no se ha usado en años ".

"¿Le has contado a Harry sobre este lugar?" Draco preguntó. "Podría ser un lugar perfecto para que nos encontremos".

"Se lo dije, pero él nunca lo ha visto", respondió Hermione. "No quiero que Ron sepa sobre la habitación, y él siempre está dando vueltas alrededor de Harry. Estoy seguro de que podemos encontrar una manera de escabullirnos".

"Eso sería bueno", dijo Draco. "Me encantaría ponerme al día con ustedes dos".

"Puede que Harry no esté aquí, pero yo sí", dijo Hermione. "Podemos ponernos al día si quieres".

"Por supuesto que podemos", dijo Draco, sonriéndole a Hermione mientras se acomodaban para hablar. Finalmente, pudo pasar un tiempo con sus mejores amigos, y esperaba muchas más reuniones a lo largo del año.


	5. Chapter 5

**N/ Traductora: La historia y los personajes no son mios. El autor de la historia es cleotheo, que me ha dado permiso para poder traducir esta maravillosa historia. Los personajes son de J.K.**

* * *

Hermione y Draco pudieron encontrarse todos los días en la biblioteca, pero desafortunadamente Harry no tuvo mucha oportunidad de unirse a ellos. Hermione le explicó a Draco que Ron estaba resultando difícil de sacudirse y era bastante imposible para Harry y Hermione escabullirse sin que él quisiera saber qué estaba pasando. Hermione tenía un poco más de libertad de acción que cuando dijo que iría a la biblioteca, Ron perdió interés en acompañarla. Desafortunadamente, cuando Harry intentó el mismo truco, Ron se unió a ellos y terminaron pasando la noche haciendo la tarea.

Finalmente, una semana después de que Hermione le había mostrado a Draco la habitación secreta, Harry pudo unirse a ellos. Afortunadamente para ellos, Ron había causado un desastre en herbologia cuando accidentalmente derramó una gran bolsa de fertilizante sobre el piso de uno de los invernaderos. Como era la última clase del día, la Profesora Sprout había hecho que Ron se quedara atrás para limpiar el desastre. Luego tuvo que regresar al invernadero después de la cena para completar una detención con la Jefa de Hufflepuff.

Durante casi diez minutos, Harry y Draco entendieron lo que el otro había estado haciendo, antes de que Hermione los interrumpiera y les dijera que tenían cosas más importantes para discutir. Sus planes con la Piedra Filósofal no iban a ningún lado, y tenían que trabajar en ello.

"¿La piedra definitivamente está en Hogwarts?" Draco preguntó.

El plan se había puesto en marcha durante las vacaciones de verano cuando Voldemort había organizado un intento falso de agarrar la piedra de los Flamels. Como se esperaba, Dumbledore había intervenido y se ofreció a mantener la piedra en algún lugar seguro. Después del viaje de Harry al Callejón Diagon, habían confiado en que la piedra había estado en Gringotts, de ahí el reciente intento falso de Voldemort de hacer una jugada para él. Iba a hacer otro intento de alcanzarlo, que era lo que harían Harry y Hermione.

"De acuerdo con Severus," contestó Hermione. "Al parecer, él diseñó una tarea para ayudar a proteger la piedra".

"¿Y ahora que?" Draco preguntó. "La piedra está aquí, entonces, ¿qué pasa después?"

"Ya hice un escándalo por el robo en Gringotts. Tengo a Ron emocionado, convenciéndolo de que algo está sucediendo", explicó Harry.

"¿Por qué lo estás incluyendo?" Draco preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Ya era tan malo que no podía involucrarse con el plan para salvar la piedra, pero ahora estaban trayendo a Weasley a bordo.

"Podría demostrar ser un aliado útil en el futuro", respondió Hermione. "Si está con nosotros cuando salvamos la piedra, ayudará a asegurar que nadie sospeche que estamos mintiendo. Dumbledore confiará en un Weasley sin importar lo que diga".

"Supongo que tienes un punto," admitió Draco. "Entonces, ¿cómo vas a salvar la piedra?"

"Tenemos que encontrarla primero", murmuró Harry. "Sabemos que está aquí en alguna parte, pero la escuela es un lugar grande. Accidentalmente nos topamos con su escondite con Ron, antes de que lo salvaramos del abuelo".

"Eso es simple, pregúntale a Severus dónde está escondida la piedra", dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros. "Si está ayudando a protegerlo, debería saber dónde está".

"Ahí es donde vamos a necesitar tu ayuda," respondió Hermione, sonriendo dulcemente a su amigo rubio. "Puedes hablar con Severus más fácilmente que cualquiera de nosotros. Necesitamos que hables con él y averigües dónde está la piedra. Luego podemos reunirnos después de la cena y discutir los planes para llevarlo con Ron y hacer que parezca accidental".

"Si quieres que hable con Severus, tendré que irme ahora", dijo Draco, mirando la hora. "De lo contrario, llegaré tarde a la cena".

"Te veo aquí después de la cena", dijo Harry. "Buena suerte."

"No necesito suerte", se burló Draco mientras se ponía de pie. "Solo voy a hablar con mi padrino".

"Sí, pero tienes que convencerlo de que no corremos riesgos", señaló Hermione. "Puede que no te diga nada si cree que nos van a atrapar juntos".

"Puedo manejar a Severus," respondió Draco con confianza, antes de salir de la habitación y regresar a la parte principal de la biblioteca.

Al salir de la biblioteca, Draco se dirigió a las mazmorras para hablar con su padrino. Era hora de que él hiciera su parte para ayudar a Harry y Hermione, y no iba a cometer errores. Desafortunadamente para Draco, las cosas no funcionaron como estaba planeado con Severus. Draco fácilmente aseguró al maestro de Pociones que el trío estaba siendo cuidadoso y que no los atraparía. Sin embargo, Severus no tenía idea de dónde estaba escondida la piedra. Todo lo que había hecho era diseñar un acertijo de pociones y se lo dio a Dumbledore. El Director había sido quien había implementado el enigma y él era la única persona que sabía dónde estaba ubicada la piedra.

"Maldición", dijo Harry cuando Draco le pasó la información después de la cena. "¿Que hacemos ahora?"

"Pensamos en ello de manera lógica, e intentamos encontrar la piedra nosotros mismos", respondió Hermione. "Solo piensa, ¿dónde podría Dumbledore estar escondiendo la piedra?"

"Casi en cualquier lado", respondió Harry con un suspiro abatido. "Es solo una piedra, Hermione. Podría estar en cualquier parte".

"No, no en cualquier lado", dijo Draco pensativo. "Severus dijo que era uno de los varios profesores que protegían la piedra. Donde sea que esté, debes pasar varias medidas de protección para alcanzarla. Eso significa que Dumbledore necesita espacio para esconder la piedra".

"Entonces, ¿dónde hay mucho espacio, donde nadie podría pasar?" Preguntó Harry.

La habitación permaneció en silencio durante varios minutos mientras los tres trataban de pensar dónde estaba Dumbledore escondiendo la piedra.

"El tercer piso", gritó de repente Hermione mientras saltaba sobre sus pies. "Por qué no lo vi antes".

"¿Mirar qué?" Preguntó Harry desconcertado. "¿Qué tiene de especial el tercer piso?"

"No todo el tercer piso, solo el pasillo que está fuera de los límites", dijo Hermione.

"¿Hay un corredor fuera de límites?" Draco frunció el ceño.

"¿Ninguno de ustedes escuchó el discurso de Dumbledore en la fiesta de bienvenida?" Ella preguntó y no se sorprendió cuando los dos niños negaron con la cabeza. "Mencionó dos lugares que estaban fuera de límites: el Bosque Prohibido y un corredor en el tercer piso. ¿Por qué el corredor estaría fuera de límites?"

"Vale la pena intentarlo, ¿verdad?", Dijo Draco. "¿Vamos a explorar?"

"¿Deberíamos esperar hasta después del toque de queda?" Preguntó Harry. "Si nos escabullimos ahora podríamos ser atrapados".

"¿Podrías escaparte sin que Weasley lo supiera?" Draco revisó.

"Si espero hasta que esté dormido, entonces sí", respondió Harry. "Es un tipo muy pesado".

"¿Qué tal a la medianoche?" Hermione sugirió. "Si nos encontramos en la escalera principal en el tercer piso, podemos encontrar el pasillo que está fuera de los límites".

Con los planes establecidos, el trío decidió regresar a sus dormitorios por unas horas antes de volver a reunirse a la medianoche.

* * *

 **C. O. T. D.**

* * *

A las diez y media, Harry salió de la cama y se puso los zapatos. Agarrando su varita, luego se escapó de los dormitorios de los chicos y silenciosamente bajó las escaleras. En la sala común, encontró a Hermione esperándolo. Como él, ella estaba usando su pijama, pero ambos habían decidido que era más fácil que tratar de ponerse un poco de ropa y despertar a sus compañeros de dormitorio.

"¿Qué es eso?" Susurró Harry, gesticulando hacia la bola del tamaño de un puño en la mano de Hermione.

"Es un pisapapeles", respondió Hermione. "Voy a usarlo para mantener entreabierta la puerta de la sala común. No estoy seguro de que podamos volver a entrar sin ella".

"¿La Señora Gorda no nos dejaría entrar de nuevo?" Preguntó Harry.

"¿Después de medianoche?" Hermione le echó una mirada a Hermione que lo hizo lamentar su pregunta. "Podría informarnos de que estamos después del toque de queda, o tal vez ni siquiera esté en su retrato a esta hora de la noche. No me arriesgaré a tener que usarla para volver aquí".

"Usemos el pisapapeles", dijo Harry.

A escondidas de la sala común, Hermione colocó el pisapapeles en la esquina inferior de la puerta y lanzó un amuleto adhesivo sobre él. Ahora el retrato estaba abierto solo una pequeña fracción, lo suficiente como para que puedan abrir la puerta cuando regresen. Cuando levantaron la mirada hacia el retrato que custodiaba la Torre de Gryffindor, lo encontraron vacío. Justo como sospechaba Hermione, La Dama Gorda se había ido andando.

"Vámonos antes de que Draco piense que lo hemos abandonado", susurró Harry.

Con una última mirada a la Torre de Gryffindor, Harry y Hermione bajaron las escaleras. Manteniéndose en las sombras, se movieron tan rápido como pudieron mientras aún estaban callados. Cuando llegaron al tercer piso, vieron una figura en la escalera debajo de ellos. Volviendo directamente a las sombras, solo salieron cuando vieron la familiar cabeza blanca y rubia de su mejor amigo. Al igual que Harry y Hermione, Draco llevaba puesto su pijama, y su cabello estaba libre del gel que usaba durante el día. Hermione pensó en decirle que se veía mejor sin el gel en el pelo, pero era algo que ya le había contado muchas veces y ahora tenían cosas más importantes de qué preocuparse que el cabello de Draco.

"¿Estamos listos?" Hermione susurró.

Ambos muchachos asintieron con la cabeza, y asegurándose de que tenían sus varitas listas, se pusieron en camino para localizar el corredor prohibido. Debido a que las escaleras se movieron, les tomó un tiempo pero finalmente llegaron al corredor en el que Dumbledore había ordenado que no entrara nadie. Al entrar al corredor, el trío pronto descubrió que solo tenía una puerta al final.

"Está bloqueado", dijo Harry, tirando suavemente de la puerta.

"Por supuesto que está bloqueado", respondió Draco. "Dumbledore está escondiendo la piedra allí, es muy poco probable que mantenga la puerta abierta".

"Vamos a desbloquearlo entonces", dijo Harry, levantando su varita y apuntando hacia la puerta. "Alohamora", susurró.

"Espera," llamó Hermione, deteniendo a Harry mientras él alcanzaba la puerta. "No sabemos qué hay dentro de la habitación. Necesitamos movernos en silencio y con cuidado".

Harry asintió con la cabeza, antes de extender la mano y abrir ligeramente la puerta. Encendió su varita mágica, apretó su rostro contra la grieta y miró dentro de la habitación. Ante su asombrado grito de asombro, Hermione y Draco encendieron sus varitas y se unieron a Harry en la puerta. A pesar de que la puerta solo había sido abierta una grieta, la abertura era lo suficientemente amplia como para que el trío pudiera ver dentro. Y lo que vieron los sorprendió a todos. Tumbado en el suelo, profundamente dormido, era un perro de tres cabezas.

"Cerberus," susurró Hermione.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Harry, volteándose hacia su amigo.

"El perro de tres cabezas que protege el inframundo", explicó Hermione mientras Draco cerraba la puerta silenciosamente y la volvía a cerrar. "Evita que los muertos se vayan y que los vivos entren".

"Seguramente eso es todo mito", se burló Harry. "No es como si los dioses fueran reales. Dudo que ese perro pertenezca a Hades".

"El hecho de que ya no existan, no significa que los dioses fuesen reales en algún un punto", dijo Hermione. "Pero yo diría que ese perro de allí es una prueba, al menos hay algo de verdad en las leyendas".

"¿Y qué dicen las leyendas sobre el perro de tres cabezas?" Preguntó Harry.

"Que va a ser difícil pasar", dijo Draco. "Están diseñados para proteger. Y mi suposición es que ese perro es solo lo primero que protege la piedra".

"Podemos preocuparnos por cómo superarlo más adelante", dijo Hermione. "Hemos logrado lo que nos propusimos. Sabemos dónde se esconde la piedra. Ahora todo lo que tenemos que hacer es encontrar este lugar nuevamente con Ron".

"¿Como hacemos eso?" Preguntó Harry.

"Puedo ayudar allí", dijo Draco con una sonrisa. "Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es dejar que él me vea salir de este corredor actuando sospechosamente. Apuesto cualquier dinero que quiera comprobar él mismo para ver lo que he estado haciendo".

"¿Y si eso no funciona?" Preguntó Harry.

"Vamos con el plan B", respondió Draco encogiéndose de hombros.

"Vale la pena intentarlo", estuvo de acuerdo Hermione. "Probemos y hagamos eso algún día mañana. Cuanto antes Ron sepa sobre este lugar, mejor. No tengo idea de cuándo hará su próximo movimiento, pero tenemos que estar listos cuando lo haga".

* * *

 **C. O. T. D.**

* * *

Al día siguiente, el trío estableció su plan y funcionó a la perfección. Draco hizo un gran show de desaparecer de la cena temprano, y Harry se aseguró de que Ron notara el comportamiento inestable del rubio. Draco había observado que Harry, Hermione y Ron estaban pasando por las escaleras, antes de salir sigilosamente del pasillo prohibido.

"¿Que está haciendo?" Preguntó Ron mientras él y Harry se detenían mientras miraban a Draco salir sigilosamente de un corredor y bajar las escaleras con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Que está pasando?" Preguntó Hermione, volviendo a bajar las escaleras. Había caminado cuando los niños se habían detenido, pero habían regresado para ver qué era lo que los mantenía.

"Malfoy acaba de salir de ese pasillo", dijo Ron, señalando con la cabeza hacia el pasillo prohibido. "Y él estaba sonriendo".

"Oh no, ¿qué hacemos?" Hermione jadeó sarcásticamente.

"Está tramando algo", insistió Ron. "Sé que ustedes dos no conocen a su familia, pero créanme son un problema".

"Confío en ti Ron", dijo Harry con apoyo. "Si dices que está tramando algo, entonces está tramando algo".

"¿Pero qué vas a hacer?" Hermione preguntó con una risa. "Ir allí y comprobar de dónde ha venido con la esperanza de encontrar una pista".

Harry y Ron se miraron y sus caras estallaron en idénticas sonrisas.

"Eso es exactamente lo que vamos a hacer", dijo Harry.

"¿Vienes?" Ron le preguntó a Hermione mientras Harry y él se encaminaban hacia el corredor donde habían visto a Draco salir.

Con un suspiro dramático, Hermione siguió a Harry y Ron. En el momento en que habían estado hablando, todos los demás habían regresado a sus salas comunes, dejándolos solos en las escaleras.

"Espera, este es el tercer piso", gritó Hermione mientras alcanzaba a los chicos. "Este corredor está fuera de límites. Dumbledore lo dijo en la fiesta de bienvenida".

"Pero Malfoy tramaba algo", insistió Ron. "Y como esta es la única puerta, tenía que haber estado aquí".

Ron tiró de la puerta, pero se negó a ceder. Incluso consiguió que Harry lo ayudara, pero aun así la puerta no se abrió. Hermione rodó sus ojos hacia la pareja mientras los movía a un lado, aunque le pareció bastante gracioso que cuando estaba con Ron, Harry restó importancia a su inteligencia. Si no lo supiera mejor, juraría que era tan tonto como la pelirroja.

"Honestamente, recuerden que son magos," resopló Hermione mientras sacaba su varita. "Alohamora".

"Nunca pensé en eso", dijo Ron mientras abría de un tirón la puerta.

Sin siquiera mirar, Ron entró a la habitación y dejó escapar un fuerte y femenino chillido. Intercambiando una mirada divertida, Harry y Hermione siguieron a Ron a la habitación y se congelaron detrás de la pelirroja mientras miraban a un perro gruñón de tres cabezas. Cuando el perro dejó escapar un gruñido, Harry agarró a Ron por el brazo y lo sacó de la habitación. Hermione los siguió de cerca y cerró la puerta detrás de ellos.

"¡Infierno sangriento!" Ron jadeó. "¿Qué cosa hace eso en la escuela?"

"No tienes ojos", dijo Hermione, deseando que Ron no fuera tan duro. "Estaba parado sobre una trampilla. Creo que la pregunta es, ¿qué es lo que está protegiendo?"


	6. Chapter 6

**N/ Traductora: La historia y los personajes no son mios. El autor de la historia es cleotheo, que me ha dado permiso para poder traducir esta maravillosa historia. Los personajes son de J.K.**

* * *

Una vez que llevaron a Ron al perro de tres cabezas en el tercer piso, Harry y Hermione tuvieron que encontrar una manera de revelar qué era exactamente lo que el perro estaba protegiendo. Afortunadamente, la curiosidad de Ron estaba bien y verdaderamente excitada, no podía dejar de hablar sobre lo que el perro podría estar guardando. Desafortunadamente, Harry y Hermione no estaban muy seguros de cómo conducir a Ron a descubrir que el perro estaba escondiendo la Piedra Filosofal.

Todavía estaban luchando con qué hacer cuando llegó Halloween, pero la pareja decidió relajarse y disfrutar de la magnífica fiesta que se ofrecía. La cena siempre fue buena en Hogwarts, pero la fiesta de Halloween parecía ser algo especial. El Gran Salón estaba decorado festivamente y había incluso más comida de lo normal.

"Esto es genial", dijo Ron entusiasmado mientras se acomodaban en la mesa de Gryffindor. "Debería ser Halloween todos los días".

"Pronto te enfermarías de celebraciones como esta todos los días", comentó Hermione.

"No, no creo que lo haría", respondió Ron mientras observaba la gran variedad de comida que se ofrecía.

Harry y Hermione intercambiaron miradas, antes de volver su atención a la fiesta. Durante un tiempo, la pareja se contentó con disfrutar de las celebraciones, pero la atmósfera festiva fue perturbada por el profesor Quirrell de aspecto frenético corriendo hacia El Gran Comedor.

"Hay un troll en las mazmorras", llamó. "Solo pensé que deberían saber", añadió tembloroso antes de desplomarse al suelo en un desmayo.

El anuncio de Quirrell se encontró con gritos y alaridos por todo el Gran Salón. Todo el mundo estaba tan asustado que Dumbledore tardó casi cinco minutos en calmar a la gente lo suficiente como para poder hablar.

"Prefectos, hagan que todos regresen a los dormitorios de la casa", ordenó. "Profesores, vengan conmigo".

Harry y Hermione quedaron atrapados en el amontonamiento de Gryffindors en pánico, por lo que realmente no podían hablar. Ambos instintivamente sabían que Voldemort estaba detrás de lo que estaba pasando, y sabían que tenían que llegar al tercer piso. Sin embargo, estaban a mitad de camino por la escalera principal antes de que pudieran llamar la atención de Ron.

"Ron, tenemos que ir al tercer piso," siseó Harry, tirando a Ron hacia un lado de las escaleras.

"¿Estas loco?" Ron preguntó. "Hay un troll en algún lado. Necesitamos llegar a la Torre Gryffindor donde estaremos a salvo".

"¿Y cómo entró el troll en la escuela?" Preguntó Hermione. "Los trolls son estúpidos, no tienen el conocimiento para entrar".

"Lo que significa que alguien lo dejó entrar", agregó Harry, llenando los espacios en blanco a un Ron con aspecto confundido.

"¿Por qué alguien dejaría entrar a un troll a la escuela?" Ron preguntó incrédulo.

"Para causar pánico", respondió Hermione, haciendo un gesto hacia el caos que los rodeaba.

"Con todos en pánico, el camino está libre para que alguien pueda ver bien el tercer piso", dijo Harry. "Ahí es donde tenemos que ir. Necesitamos saber qué está pasando".

"¿Pero quién sabría que algo esta siendo escondido en la escuela?" Preguntó Ron mientras el trío comenzaba a subir las escaleras de nuevo.

"Estoy seguro de que todo el personal lo sabe", dijo Hermione. "Y algunos de los estudiantes podrían sospechar. Dudo que este corredor en el tercer piso estuviese fuera de límites todos los años".

En el tercer piso, el trío se deslizó fuera de la escalera principal y silenciosamente se dirigió hacia el corredor fuera de límites. Con todo el mundo regresando a sus salas comunes, tuvieron que tener cuidado de no ser vistos, pero finalmente llegaron al corredor desierto.

"No parece que haya nadie aquí", comentó Ron.

"Podrían estar adentro con el perro", respondió Harry.

"Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo", dijo Hermione. "Echemos un vistazo".

El trío ni siquiera había logrado dar más de unos pasos hacia la puerta, cuando se abrió y Severus salió cojeando. En el segundo que vio los primeros tres años, se enderezó y miró a los jóvenes.

"¿A qué están jugando los tres?" Él chasqueó. "¿No sabes que hay un troll suelto?"

"Nos perdimos", ofreció Harry.

"¿De Verdad?" Severus alzó una ceja escéptica hacia el trío. "Te perdiste en el tercer piso cuando la Torre Gryffindor está en el séptimo. Incluso en los primeros años, es un error grave. Me parece que los tres estaban husmeando en algún lugar que saben que está fuera de los límites".

"Lo sentimos", dijo Hermione, haciendo todo lo posible para parecer sincera. "No teníamos idea de que estaba fuera de límites".

"Así que ahora no escuchan al profesor Dumbledore," Severus se echó a reír. "Esto está empeorando para ustedes tres. Creo que un lugar en detención les hará bien. Los veré en mi salón de clases mañana por la noche después de la cena. Ahora vayan a la Torre de Gryffindor, inmediatamente".

Dando la vuelta al trío, salió en tropel del pasillo y encontró la escalera más cercana y comenzó a escalar. Estaban al tanto del Profesor de Pociones al verlos irse, por lo que no hablaron hasta que lo vieron dar media vuelta y regresar lentamente a las mazmorras.

"Tenemos nuestra respuesta ahora", murmuró Ron, mirando por encima del hombro a la figura en retirada del Profesor de Pociones. "Snape está detrás de lo que sea que Dumbledore esté ocultando. Y si lo persigue, puedes apostar que es algo peligroso. Probablemente esté tratando de conseguirlo para Quien-Ya-Sabes".

"Necesitamos averiguar qué Dumbledore se está ocultando", dijo Harry, eligiendo no responder a las teorías de Ron sobre su padre. Si bien era práctico que Ron sospechara de Severus, Harry no estaba seguro de cuán imparcial podría permanecer si comenzaban a hablar sobre su papel en las cosas y Ron comenzó a ser más personal con los insultos.

"Dudo que nos lo diga", comentó Hermione cuando una idea comenzó a formarse en su cabeza.

"Estoy seguro de que no lo hará", estuvo de acuerdo Harry con un suspiro. "Necesitamos pensar en otra forma de llegar al fondo de las cosas".

Hermione y Ron asintieron en acuerdo mientras regresaban a la Torre de Gryffindor. Poco después de llegar a la sala común, Ron se dirigió al baño, dándole a Hermione la oportunidad de hablar con Harry. Tirando de él hacia la esquina de la habitación, le susurró su idea a él. No estaba segura de si su idea revelaría lo que Dumbledore estaba ocultando en la escuela a Ron, pero esperaba que les diera una pista en la que pudieran trabajar.

* * *

 **C. O. T. D.**

* * *

A la hora del almuerzo siguiente, Harry puso el plan de Hermione en acción. Luego de ingresar rápidamente al Gran Comedor para tomar un emparedado, condujo a Hermione y Ron afuera. A pesar de quejándose por tener solo un sándwich para comer, Ron siguió a Harry hasta que se detuvo cerca de la choza donde Hagrid vivía al borde del Bosque Prohibido.

"¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?" Ron preguntó. "No me importa visitar a Hagrid, pero podríamos haberlo hecho una vez cuando no sea la hora del almuerzo".

"Anoche estaba pensando en el perro de tres cabezas", dijo Harry, haciendo caso omiso de las quejas de Ron sobre la comida. "Y pensé, no puede ser fácil encontrar un perro de tres cabezas. Incluso en el mundo mágico, tienen que ser muy raros".

"Sí, lo son", estuvo de acuerdo Ron. "Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que todavía existían".

"Como son tan raros, pensé en quién podría encontrar una criatura así", continuó Harry. "Y me di cuenta de que conocemos a un hombre apasionado por los animales".

"Hagrid", exclamó Ron en comprensión.

"Hagrid", asintió Harry con un asentimiento. "La primera vez que lo vi, él me contó todo sobre varias criaturas. Si alguien sabe sobre perros de tres cabezas, será él".

"Que estamos esperando, vámonos", dijo Ron, dirigiendo la carga hacia la cabaña de Hagrid.

Cuando llegaron a la cabaña de Hagrid, escucharon sonidos provenientes de la parte posterior de la casa. Dirigiéndose a la cabaña, encontraron a Hagrid sentado en un tronco junto a Fang, su perro grande pero adorable.

"Harry, Hermione, Ron". Hagrid sonrió ampliamente cuando vio al trío. "Levanten un tronco".

"Gracias Hagrid," dijo Harry, sonriendo al medio gigante mientras todos se posaban en los troncos que estaban posicionados a lo largo de la pared trasera de la cabaña de Hagrid. "Queremos hablar contigo sobre un perro de tres cabezas".

"¿Fluffy?" Hagrid frunció el ceño. "¿Para qué quieres hablar sobre Fluffy?"

"¿El nombre del perro es Fluffy?" Hermione preguntó sorprendida.

"¿Por qué demonios nombrarías una bestia como esa, Fluffy?" Ron preguntó.

"¿Cómo pueden saber sobre Fluffy?" Hagrid preguntó sospechosamente.

"Lo hemos visto", respondió Harry. "Y sabemos que está ocultando algo".

"No te diré lo que él está protegiendo", se juró Hagrid. "Eso es entre el profesor Dumbledore y Nicholas Flamel".

"Aha, Nicholas Flamel. Conozco ese nombre", reflexionó Hermione.

"No debería haber dicho eso", murmuró Hagrid.

"Está bien, Hagrid, no le contaremos a nadie", Harry tranquilizó al medio gigante preocupado. "Simplemente estamos preocupados de que alguien esté detrás de lo que sea que el perro proteja".

"Sí, creemos que Snape está detrás de lo que sea", agregó Ron.

"No seas ridículo", se burló Hagrid. "El profesor Snape es uno de los profesores que protegen la piedra". Inmediatamente Hagrid frunció el ceño y sacudió su gran cabeza. "Probablemente no debería haber dicho eso tampoco".

"No le diremos a nadie", prometió Harry mientras se ponía de pie. "Gracias Hagrid".

"¿Están bien?" Preguntó Hagrid, perplejo por la forma brusca en que Harry se había puesto de pie.

"Sí, es que las lecciones comienzan en cinco minutos", respondió Hermione.

"Te veo luego, Hagrid," dijo Harry mientras el trío volvía a la escuela.

"Bueno, eso fue una pérdida de tiempo", gruñó Ron. "No avanzamos más".

"Por supuesto que lo hicimos," replicó Hermione. "Hagrid mencionó a Nicholas Flamel y una piedra. Un poco de investigación debería ser capaz de llenar los espacios en blanco. Podemos comenzar esta noche".

"Creo que te refieres a mañana", dijo Harry. "Esta noche tenemos detención".

"Lo había olvidado", respondió Hermione.

"Desearía haberlo hecho", murmuró Ron. "Lo he estado temiendo todo el día".

* * *

 **C. O. T. D.**

* * *

Para consternación de Ron, pronto llegó el momento de la detención y el trío se dirigió a las mazmorras una vez que terminaron de comer. Cuando ingresaron al aula de Pociones, encontraron a Draco parado cerca del escritorio del maestro, hablando en voz baja con Severus.

"¿Qué tenemos aquí?" Él preguntó con una sonrisa. "Tres traviesos Gryffindors".

"Gracias Draco, eso será todo," dijo Severus arrastrando las palabras. "Puedes salir para disfrutar el resto de tu noche".

"Lo haré," juró Draco. "Y gracias por el consejo."

"En cualquier momento", respondió Severus. "Mi puerta siempre está abierta, excepto cuando está cerrada y no quiero que me molesten".

"Diviértanse", llamó Draco al trío de Gryffindor mientras salía del aula con espíritu alegre.

"Idiota", siseó Ron cuando el chico rubio cerró la puerta detrás de él.

"Señor Weasley, puede fregar los calderos en la parte posterior del salón de clases", ordenó Severus. "Señorita Granger, quiero que saque el inventario de mi escritorio y revise los suministros en el armario. Sr. Potter, tengo algunos frascos que necesito clasificar en la parte delantera de la habitación. Espero que los tres trabajen en silencio, sí pueden seguir con mi orden. ¿Alguna pregunta? "

"¿Con qué limpio los calderos?" Ron preguntó.

"Hay un cubo debajo del fregadero", respondió Severus. "Llénalo con agua, y también debería haber una botella de limpiador de caldero allí abajo. Usando el limpiador y el agua deberías poder fregar los calderos sin manchas".

Mientras Harry y Hermione se acomodaban para comenzar sus tareas, Ron abrió el armario debajo del fregadero. Encontró fácilmente el cubo y algunas telas, pero no pudo encontrar ningún limpiador de calderas. Cuando planteó el problema con Snape, el Profesor de Pociones simplemente le ordenó ir a buscar una botella nueva de Filch.

"Harry, mantente alerta para que Ron regrese," siseó Hermione una vez que Ron salió del salón de clases.

Harry rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta de la clase, mientras que Hermione se sentó en el escritorio de su hermano. A Severus no pareció molestarle en absoluto las acciones de su hermana y ella sospechó que deliberadamente se había asegurado de que Ron tuviera que dejar la habitación para poder tener la oportunidad de hablar.

"Pensé que no sabías dónde estaba la piedra", dijo Hermione, saltando directamente a lo que quería discutir con su hermano.

"No lo hice, no hasta ayer por la tarde", respondió Severus. "Seguí a alguien en quien no confío, y me llevaron a la piedra".

"¿Es esa la persona que trabaja para el abuelo?" Preguntó Harry. A pesar de que estaba escuchando la conversación, no se atrevió a dejar su puesto junto a la puerta por si Ron volvía más rápido de lo que pensaban.

"Creo que sí", respondió Severus. "Pero por las dudas, los vigilaré".

"¿Vas a decirnos quién es?" Hermione exigió.

"No."

Hermione miró a su hermano, pero no se molestó en discutir el punto ya que sabía que él no se movería. En cambio, ella cambió el tema y le hizo otra pregunta que la había estado molestando por un tiempo.

"¿No sería mejor si padre realmente consigue la piedra? Se supone que debemos evitar que eso suceda, pero ¿es lo correcto?"

"Es lo que Padre quiere", respondió Severus. "Él piensa que es la mejor manera para que tu y Harry ganen la confianza inquebrantable de Dumbledore. Después de esto, él no va a pensar dos veces antes de cualquier cosa que hagan."

"Lo entiendo, pero la piedra podría ayudar a papá", argumentó Hermione. "Podría ayudar a restaurarlo a su máximo poder".

A pesar de que fueron años después de que Dumbledore lo hubiera despojado de sus poderes, Voldemort aún no estaba en la cima de sus poderes. Tomó una poción cada mes que lo mantenía en forma y le ayudó con su magia, pero sin la poción no sería más que un anciano con una magia muy débil.

"Padre sabe cómo restaurar sus poderes permanentemente", confesó Severus. "Lo sabe desde hace un tiempo".

"¿Por qué no lo ha hecho?" Preguntó Harry. "Él podría haber tomado el control por ahora".

"Tomar el control no es tan fácil, se necesita tiempo y mucha planificación cuidadosa", dijo Severus. "Padre sabe lo que hace y, llegado el momento, se recuperará por completo y anunciará al mundo que ha vuelto".

"¿Y cuándo será eso?" Hermione preguntó.

"Cuando esté satisfecho de que ustedes dos están por encima de la sospecha y firmemente metidos en las buenas gracias de Dumbledore," respondió Severus. "Ustedes dos son la razón por la que ha tomado las cosas tan despacio. No quería arriesgarse a repetir lo que pasó con Dumbledore cuando eran niños. Ahora que está creciendo, es hora de que él haga su regreso y siga donde lo dejó".

Hermione y Harry estaban conmovidos por la revelación de que Voldemort se había conformado con tomar una poción cada mes para poder estar allí para ellos a medida que crecían. Pudo haber regresado fácilmente al poder completo hace años y librar una segunda guerra contra Dumbledore y la Orden, pero en su lugar había puesto a su familia primero.

"Ron regresa", dijo Harry de repente.

Para cuando Ron entró al salón de clases, Harry y Hermione volvieron a hacer sus detenciones y Severus estaba marcando. Cuando Ron se dispuso a fregar calderos, no tenía idea de que acababa de perderse una conversación muy informativa entre sus dos amigos y el Profesor de Pociones. Una conversación que lo habría hecho repensar todo lo que creía saber sobre Harry y Hermione.

* * *

perdón por no poder actualizar como dije, pero me estoy mudando y el tiempo es oro.


	7. Chapter 7

**N/ Traductora: La historia y los personajes no son mios. El autor de la historia es cleotheo, que me ha dado permiso para poder traducir esta maravillosa historia. Los personajes son de J.K.**

* * *

De vuelta en la escuela para su segundo trimestre, Hermione, Harry y Ron pronto se deslizaron en una rutina con respecto a Hagrid y la Piedra Filosofal. Todas las noches, antes de la cena, al menos uno del trío iría a visitar a Hagrid. Por supuesto, nunca mencionaron la Piedra Filosofal o Fluffy directamente a Hagrid, pero conversaron de todo tipo con la esperanza de que él se equivocara y les diera más información. En cuanto a la Piedra Filosofal, se escabullían regularmente al pasillo fuera de los límites y se asomaban para comprobar que todo estaba bien.

Hermione, y ocasionalmente Harry cuando podía alejarse de Ron, también se encontraban regularmente con Draco en la habitación secreta que habían descubierto en la biblioteca. Cuando solo eran Hermione y Draco, la pareja se concentraría en hacer su tarea antes de pasar un tiempo relajándose juntos, sin embargo, si Harry estaba presente, la tarea era a menudo dejada de lado. Como Harry no podía reunirse con ellos con tanta frecuencia, utilizaron su tiempo como un trío para discutir cómo iban las cosas con la piedra y para pasar tiempo juntos como amigos.

"Esto está tomando mucho más tiempo de lo que pensaba", admitió Draco una tarde. Habían regresado a la escuela un par de meses, y hasta el momento nada más había sucedido con la piedra.

"Lo sé", estuvo de acuerdo Hermione. "Tienes que preguntarte quién demonios está trabajando para él. ¿Por qué están siendo tan lentos?"

"Traté de preguntarle a papá sobre de quién se suponía que debíamos salvar la piedra, pero él no me dijo nada", dijo Harry.

"Tal vez podamos resolverlo," sugirió Hermione brillantemente.

"Sí, no tenemos muchas opciones cuando lo piensas", agregó Harry.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que no tenemos muchas opciones?" Draco preguntó frunciendo el ceño. "Diría que tenemos unas pocas opciones justas".

"El personal no es tan grande, y hay algunas personas que podemos descartar prácticamente de inmediato", respondió Harry. "Sabemos que no es a papá a quien se le ha encargado robar la piedra, y podemos descartar a Dumbledore y McGonagall. Tampoco creo que Hagrid sea capaz de semejante engaño".

"No hay garantía de que sea miembro del personal el que este tras la piedra", señaló Hermione. "Todos los séptimos años tienen diecisiete y dieciocho años, por lo tanto, son más que capaces de robar la piedra".

"Conozco unos sextos años que serían lo suficientemente inteligentes como para hacer una obra de teatro para la piedra también", agregó Draco.

"Luego está el hecho de que no tenemos idea de cómo padre los persuadió para que agarraran la piedra", continuó Hermione. "Si él usó la maldición Imperius, podríamos estar hablando de casi cualquier persona, incluso alguien en quien Dumbledore confíe. Pero podría haber chantajeado o amenazado a alguien".

"Entonces existe la posibilidad de que tenga un voluntario dispuesto", dijo Draco, agregando otra opción a la mezcla. "Apuesto a que todavía hay algunas personas que harían cualquier cosa por El Señor Oscuro si se les acercaba y les hace saber que todavía estaba vivo".

"Maldita sea, podría ser cualquiera entonces", juró Harry. "No avanzamos más".

"En realidad no", estuvo de acuerdo Hermione. "Pero sea quien sea, no creo que sean muy buenos. Cualquier idiota podría haber arrebatado información a Hagrid y haber superado a ese perro por ahora".

"¿Sabes cómo pasar al perro?" Draco cuestionó.

"No", admitió Hermione mientras sus mejillas se ponían ligeramente rosadas por la vergüenza. "Cada vez que menciono Fluffy de una manera indirecta, Hagrid cambia de tema. Tenemos que atraparlo con la guardia baja".

"Tal vez quienquiera que esté tratando de obtener la piedra está investigando qué más lo protege", sugirió Draco. "Me refiero a ¿qué sucede una vez que pasas al perro?"

"No tengo idea", dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño. "Sabemos cómo papá está protegiendo la piedra, pero él no será el único. Otros profesores tendrán otras protecciones".

"Nunca podremos averiguar nada de eso", señaló Hermione. "Puede que Hagrid tenga los labios cerrados y lo que Severus dijo es por nuestras conexiones familiares, pero los otros profesores no serán tan amables. Tendremos que esperar lo mejor una vez que lleguemos allí".

"Será mejor que no nos maten", murmuró Harry. "No quiero ser un fantasma".

"Mira el lado bueno, podrías acechar el castillo y ver las mazmorras de Slytherin", dijo Draco con una sonrisa.

"Nadie será asesinado", insistió Hermione con un tono molesto. "Somos inteligentes, buscaremos el camino a la piedra".

"No olvides que te estás llevando a Weasley", se burló Draco. "Definitivamente no es inteligente".

"No, a menos que cuentes el ajedrez mágico", respondió Harry. "Es bastante bueno en eso".

"¿Cómo puede ser bueno en el ajedrez mágico y ser tan inútil en todo lo demás?" Draco preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Toma inteligencia para jugar al ajedrez de los magos, por lo que no tenía sentido que Weasley fuera bueno en eso cuando era tan tonto en algunas lecciones bastante básicas.

"No tengo ni idea", respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros. A menudo se había preguntado lo mismo cuando vio a Ron jugar un magnífico juego de ajedrez. Si aplicara sus cerebros a otras cosas sería bastante inteligente, pero parecía que el ajedrez era la única área en la que realmente utilizaba todo su potencial.

"Ya basta de Ron", interrumpió Hermione. "Estoy seguro de que podemos pasar nuestro tiempo hablando de algo más interesante que Ron Weasley".

"¿Qué le está pasando?" Draco le susurró a Harry. Sabía que Hermione no estaba interesada en el pelirrojo, pero normalmente no desterraba hablar de él.

"Ron derramó tinta por todo su ensayo de Transfiguración", le susurró Harry a su amigo. "La tinta era parte del paquete de chistes de los gemelos, por lo que no era tinta común. No solo el ensayo de Hermione se cubrió con manchas de tinta, sino que cambiaba cada pocas palabras para maldecir. Tenía que volver a escribir todo y ella no estaba feliz".

"Tengo que admitir que esos gemelos suenan muy bien", dijo Draco. Los gemelos pueden haber sido Weasleys, pero por lo que él había visto no se parecían en nada al resto de su familia.

"Lo son", respondió Harry. "Realmente me gustan Fred y George".

"Supongo que tienen talento", aceptó Hermione a regañadientes. "Pero no se toman nada en serio. Bueno, aparte de sus bromas".

"Es por eso que son muy divertidos", dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

Dirigiéndose a Draco, le contó al rubio algunas historias sobre los gemelos Weasley mientras Hermione sacudía la cabeza y volcaba su atención hacia un libro. Ella se uniría a la conversación una vez que el tema de Weasleys hubiera sido eliminado.

* * *

 **C. O. T. D.**

* * *

"Lo juro, están tramando algo", murmuró Theo desde las sombras del castillo.

Pasaron un par de semanas antes de las vacaciones de Pascua, y Theo había arrastrado a Draco y Blaise afuera para seguir al trío de Gryffindor. Durante las últimas semanas, Theo se había mostrado inflexible en que el trío tramaba algo, pero Draco no hacía más que rechazar la preocupación de sus amigos. Finalmente, se había cansado de los gemidos de Theo y había accedido a acompañar a Theo al espiar al trío. Dudaba que encontraran algo sospechoso ya que Harry y Hermione sabían que las cosas estaban paralizadas con respecto a la piedra.

"Van a visitar a Hagrid", señaló Blaise con voz aburrida. "De nuevo."

"¿No es extraño que visiten al jardinero con tanta frecuencia?" Theo preguntó.

"Entonces son perdedores, ¿cuál es el problema?" Draco se encogió de hombros, dándose la espalda hacia la cabaña donde vivía Hagrid.

"¿Pero por qué están visitando a ese zoquete tan a menudo?" Theo cuestionó.

"Draco te acaba de decir, son perdedores", respondió Blaise. "¿Ahora podemos ir y hacer algo interesante?"

"Sí, vamos", dijo Draco. "Regresemos a la sala común por un momento antes de la cena".

"Prometiste que podríamos averiguar qué están haciendo los Gryffindor", argumentó Theo. "Vamos a escabullirnos allí y ver si podemos escuchar algo".

"Estás malditamente obsesionado", murmuró Draco mientras él y Blaise seguían a Theo hasta la cabaña de Hagrid.

Afortunadamente, el trío de Gryffindor se había aventurado por la parte posterior de la cabaña, por lo que no vieron a los Slytherin acercándose. Deslizándose en las sombras del Bosque Prohibido, los Slytherin se arrastraron tan cerca de la parte trasera de la casa como pudieron sin tener que aventurarse demasiado lejos en los espeluznantes árboles. Afortunadamente, pudieron pararse justo enfrente de donde el trío de Gryffindor estaba sentado hablando con Hagrid y pasar desapercibido en la oscuridad del bosque.

"Uf, tienen ese perro horrible con ellos", se quejó Blaise. "Siempre babea. La semana pasada me resbalé en sus babas y casi me caigo al suelo".

"¿Cómo sabes que fue la baba del perro?" Theo siseó.

"Vi a Hagrid con el perro justo antes de resbalar", respondió Blaise. "Además, el perro babea cuando lo veo. El último esposo de mi madre tenía un perro que babeaba todo el tiempo. Siempre se quejaba de los muebles que destruyó".

"Desearía tener un perro", dijo Theo con melancolía.

"Enfoca a Theo", espetó Draco. "¿Vamos a espiar a los Gryffindors, o mirar a perros malolientes que babean?"

Convencido de que Draco tenía razón, Theo volvió su atención al grupo cercano. Desafortunadamente, Hagrid simplemente se estaba hablando con los Gryffindors de los cuentos de su juventud y su propio tiempo en Hogwarts.

"Aburrido", dijo Draco con un falso bostezo. "¿Podemos irnos todavía?"

Theo estaba a punto de decir que sí, cuando Hagrid dejó de hablar sobre sus días de escuela y le preguntó si podía contarle al trío un secreto. Intrigando a los tres Slytherins, se inclinaron hacia delante cuando los Gryffindor le prometieron a Hagrid que se los podía contar.

"Tal vez debería mostrárselos", dijo Hagrid. "Vuelvan esta noche después del toque de queda. Debería ser el momento".

"¿Tiempo para qué?" Preguntó Harry.

"Ya verás", respondió Hagrid con una amplia sonrisa. "Pero les gustará, lo prometo".

"Lo intentaremos y volveremos esta noche, Hagrid," prometió Harry.

"Ahora estamos llegando a algún lugar", susurró Theo con una sonrisa. "Parece que volveremos esta noche".

"O podríamos esperar hasta estar seguros de que están escabulléndose después del toque de queda y delatarlos", argumentó Blaise. "Se meterían en problemas por estar fuera después del toque de queda".

"Pero luego nos perderíamos lo que estaba pasando", argumentó Theo. "¿Draco?"

Blaise y Theo se volvieron expectantes hacia el chico rubio. Aunque a Theo le gustaba tratar de hacerse cargo, todos sabían que Draco era el verdadero poder. Si él decidía que no seguirían a los Gryffindors, entonces no los seguirían.

"Lo admito, estoy intrigado", confesó Draco. "Sigamos y veamos lo que está pasando. Entonces podemos delatarlos si queremos".

Con un sonriente Theo al frente, los Slytherin se escabullían de la cabaña de Hagrid y regresaban a la escuela. Para cuando los Gryffindor dejaron a Hagrid, los Slytherins se habían ido y no tenían idea de que habían sido espiados.

* * *

 **C. O. T. D.**

* * *

"Será mejor que valga la pena", murmuró Hermione a Harry mientras se preparaban para salir de la Torre Gryffindor.

A pesar de que se estaban convirtiendo en asiduos a escaparse de su sala común después del toque de queda, era la primera vez que salían del castillo. Por lo tanto, se habían asegurado de que estuvieran vestidos y vistiendo sus zapatos. Sin embargo, el riesgo de escabullirse afuera del castillo era mucho mayor que el de entrar furtivamente.

"Hagrid no nos habría pedido que viniéramos si no fuera importante", respondió Harry justo cuando Ron se unió a ellos.

"Ya veremos", Hermione replicó mientras conducía hacia la salida.

Salirse de la Torre Gryffindor fue fácil, y todo funcionó como siempre. Hermione dejó la puerta ligeramente abierta y como de costumbre La Dama Gorda no estaba por ningún lado. Con suerte sería lo mismo que cada dos noches y podrían volver a entrar antes de que ella volviera y notara que algo andaba mal.

Dejar el castillo resultó un poco más complicado, pero encontraron una puerta lateral desbloqueada y se deslizaron en la oscuridad. Rezando para que no los vieran desde el castillo, el trío corrió a la cabaña de Hagrid. Afortunadamente, ya que los estaba esperando, abrió la puerta rápidamente y los hizo entrar.

"Llegan justo a tiempo", respondió Hagrid mientras se acercaba apresuradamente a la chimenea y se ponía unas manoplas para el horno, metía la mano en el caldero que colgaba sobre las llamas y sacaba un huevo. Volviendo a la mesa, Hagrid rápidamente colocó el huevo caliente sobre la mesa.

"Es un huevo", dijo Hermione, no impresionada de que hubieran venido hasta allí para ver un huevo.

"Solo espera," dijo Hagrid, su voz rebosando de alegría.

Segundos después, se escuchó un crujido en el huevo y apareció un pequeño orificio. Con asombrados jadeos, Harry, Ron y Hermione se acercaron más cuando el agujero se amplió. Cuando una garra salió repentinamente del huevo, retrocedieron un poco, inseguros de lo que vendría después. En dos minutos toda la coraza había sido despedazada y una pequeña criatura estaba sobre la mesa.

"¿Es eso un dragón?" Ron susurró con asombro. "Mi hermano Charlie trabaja con ellos en Rumania".

"Conozcan a Norberto", dijo Hagrid. Inclinándose, le hizo cosquillas al dragón, solo para ser recibido con una pequeña bola de fuego que casi le enciende la barba. "No es encantador", dijo, apagando las llamas en su barba con sus guantes de cocina.

"¿Qué tipo de dragón es?" Preguntó Hermione, asegurándose de que no se acercara demasiado a la pequeña criatura.

"No lo sé", respondió Hagrid. "Voy a averiguar."

"Los verdes galés son los únicos dragones en este país", dijo Ron. "Pero para mí no se parece a un Gales verde. Creo que podría ser un Ridgeback noruego".

"Estoy seguro de que podemos investigar un poco y descubrirlo con seguridad", dijo Harry.

"¿De verdad deberías tener un dragón en la escuela?" Preguntó Hermione. "¿No es peligroso?"

"Norberto no es peligroso", insistió Hagrid mientras recogía a la pequeña criatura en sus manos.

Mientras Hagrid sostenía el dragón en sus manos, escucharon un ruido desde el exterior. Dándose la vuelta, vieron una figura que se alejaba de la ventana. Harry y Ron corrieron hacia la ventana y mirando hacia afuera vieron a tres figuras corriendo hacia la escuela. Normalmente sería demasiado oscuro para distinguir las figuras, pero uno de ellos tenía un cabello rubio platinado muy distintivo que brillaba a la luz de la luna.

"¿Quién fue?" Hagrid preguntó cuando Harry y Ron volvieron con preocupación grabada en sus rostros.

"Malfoy", respondió Ron.

"Será mejor que vuelvan a la escuela antes de que alguien note que estan perdidos", dijo Hagrid. "Vengan a ver a Norberto mañana".

Despidiéndose de Hagrid, el trío corrió de regreso a la escuela, esperando que lograran regresar a la Torre de Gryffindor antes de que Draco y sus amigos los delataran. Desafortunadamente, la suerte ya no estaba de su lado y apenas habían entrado al castillo cuando se encontraron cara a cara con la Profesora McGonagall. De pie detrás de McGonagall estaban el trío Slytherin, todos sonrieron ampliamente ante los Gryffindors.

"¿Y cuál es el significado de esto?" McGonagall cuestionó. "Sabes que no se les permite salir de tus dormitorios después del toque de queda, y mucho menos fuera del castillo".

"Lo siento profesora", dijo Harry, sabiendo que no tenían defensa sin dejar caer a Hagrid.

"No estoy nada contenta con esto", espetó McGonagall. "Desobedecer el toque de queda no será tolerado. Los seis están detenidos la próxima semana".

"¿Seis?" Theo chilló de indignación. "Pero le dijimos lo que estaban haciendo".

"Después de que los atrapara", replicó McGonagall. "Los seis rompieron las reglas, y los seis serán castigados. Ahora me voy a la cama antes de bajar los puntos de ustedes por vagar en medio de la noche".

Con McGonagall velando por ellos, los dos grupos de estudiantes volvieron a sus respectivas salas comunes. Ahora todos tenían una detención que esperar, y todos sabían que las detenciones de McGonagall estaban entre las peores. La profesora de Transfiguración era extremadamente estricta, y las detenciones con ella nunca eran divertidas.

* * *

OMG les juro que no tenia concentración para empezar a traducir el capitulo. Actualmente estoy sentada en mi habitación en el vil suelo, porque no hemos arreglado la llegada de los muebles, por no decir de la ropa que falta. Los libros esos si me los traje_ lástima que no sepa donde los puse.

Por cierto chicas, chicos y fantasmitas me encanta ver que les guste esta historia tanto como a mí me encanto. Tengo que dar gracias a todos los que dejan un review, sinceramente me emociona sus opiniones tan distintas entre sí y al mismo tiempo son parecidas. Por cierto SALESIA adoro leer tus reviews y que te tomes el tiempo de darte una escapadita del trabajo para leer. Así que solo por esa noble empresa que te parecen dos capítulos en vez de uno. Espero que sigan con esta maravillosa historia hasta el fin.


	8. Chapter 8

**N/ Traductora: La historia y los personajes no son mios. El autor de la historia es cleotheo, que me ha dado permiso para poder traducir esta maravillosa historia. Los personajes son de J.K.**

* * *

Resultó que la detención era aún más difícil cuando los dos grupos de estudiantes aparecieron en el aula de McGonagall solo para descubrir que estaba ocupada y les había asignado la detención con otra persona. Cuando apareció Filch, a los seis primeros años le preocupaba tener que cumplir la detención con el gruñón conserje que todos sabían que despreciaba a los estudiantes de Hogwarts. En cambio, Filch llevó al grupo afuera, todo el tiempo refunfuñando por los tiempos en que la detención significaría colgarlos de las paredes de las mazmorras.

"¿Está hablando en serio?" Ron preguntó con un trago nervioso. "¿Los estudiantes realmente fueron colgados en las mazmorras?"

"Oh sí," respondió Blaise detrás del trío de Gryffindor. "Hemos visto las cadenas. Todavía cuelgan en las paredes".

"Eso es horrible", murmuró Ron, incapaz de ocultar el estremecimiento que sacudió su cuerpo.

"Y deberías escuchar los gritos fantasmales en la noche", agregó Draco con una sonrisa. "Si estás despierto en medio de la noche, siempre escuchas ruidos extraños en las mazmorras".

"Sí, es un lugar infernal allá abajo", dijo Theo con una sonrisa mientras Ron se estremecía una vez más.

"Solo ignóralos", susurró Hermione a Ron. "Simplemente están siendo idiotas".

Ron asintió, pero todavía estaba nervioso cuando Filch lo condujo a la cabaña de Hagrid. Hagrid estaba esperando fuera de su casa, pero se veía francamente miserable. Por supuesto, eso probablemente tenía que ver con el hecho de que los Slytherin no solo los habían delatado a los Gryffindor por salir después del toque de queda, sino que también habían contado sobre el dragón bebé que Hagrid acababa de empollar.

"Deja de lloriquear, hombre", le espetó Filch a Hagrid cuando se detuvieron frente al jardinero. "Te vas al bosque, necesitas tu ingenio acerca de ti".

"¿El bosque?" Draco cuestionó, su arrogancia se desvanecía ante la perspectiva de entrar al Bosque Prohibido. Cierto, los Slytherins habían bordeado los bordes el otro día, pero habían tenido mucho cuidado de no alejarse demasiado del borde.

"El bosque", respondió Filch con una sonrisa baja, antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia el castillo.

"No puede hablar en serio", espetó Draco. "No puedes llevarnos al bosque".

"A eso es exactamente a donde vamos", respondió Hagrid en voz baja. "Necesitamos recoger algunas hierbas para la Profesora Sprout y ellas solo crecen a la luz de la luna. Tengo algunas lámparas aquí, así que vengan a buscar una cada una".

"¿Estás bien, Hagrid?" Preguntó Harry mientras los Slytherins tomaban sus lámparas, todo el tiempo refunfuñando por entrar al bosque.

"Dumbledore enviara a Norberto lejos," Hagrid gimió. "La próxima semana en las vacaciones, enviará a Norberto a una reserva en Rumania".

"¿No es eso algo bueno?" Hermione preguntó. "Al menos Norberto tendrá a otros dragones".

"Pero él era mi bebé", protestó Hagrid con un medio sollozo. "Siempre he querido un dragón mascota".

"Bueno, siempre quise ser más alto", arrastró Draco desde las cercanías. "La vida está llena de decepciones, así que sigue adelante".

Ron se giró para mirar a Draco, pero Harry lo detuvo cuando parecía que iba a hacer un movimiento hacia el chico rubio. Agarrando sus propias linternas, los Gryffindors se volvieron hacia Hagrid y esperaron las instrucciones. Hagrid describió brevemente el tipo de plantas que querían recoger, y entregó una hoja de pergamino con imágenes de las plantas a todos.

"Harry, Hermione, vayan con Malfoy", dijo Hagrid, dándole a Harry una cesta. "Ron, ve con Nott y Zabini. Estaré cerca así que grita si me necesitas".

"¿Tengo que ir con dos Slytherins?" Ron siseó a Hagrid.

"No quiero que los tres estén juntos y causando problemas", respondió Hagrid, haciendo todo lo posible para mantener la voz baja. "He puesto a Malfoy con Harry y Hermione, ya que es claramente el líder y capaz de causar la mayor cantidad de problemas. No te preocupes, Ron, estarás bien".

"No te preocupes, Weasley, cuidaremos de ti si tienes miedo", llamó Theo.

"No tengo miedo", insistió Ron cuando pasó junto a los Slytherins y se lanzó al bosque.

Compartiendo una mirada divertida, Blaise y Theo siguieron a Ron. Mientras tanto, Harry se dirigió al bosque un poco más abajo de donde Ron había entrado. En cuestión de minutos, los otros se perdieron de vista y ni siquiera podían oír a Theo y Blaise bromeando con Ron.

"Maldito bosque", murmuró Hermione con un escalofrío mientras se aseguraba de estar cerca de Draco y Harry.

"¿Tienes miedo?" Draco preguntó, y cuando se volvió hacia Hermione ella pudo ver que él también estaba ligeramente nervioso.

"Un poco", confesó.

Extendiendo la mano hacia ella, Draco envolvió su mano firmemente en la suya y siguieron después de Harry de la mano. Por un momento caminaron en silencio mientras buscaban alguna de las plantas que se suponía que estaban recogiendo.

"No puedo ver una maldita cosa", gruñó Harry cuando se detuvieron para ver si podían ver algo.

"Esto es ridículo", dijo Draco. "No deberían tener los primeros años vagando por el bosque. Podría ser peligroso".

"No estaríamos aquí si no fuera por ti y tus amigos", señaló Harry. La semana pasada no había tenido tiempo de hablar con Draco y enfrentarlo para meterlos en problemas.

"No fue mi culpa", protestó Draco. "Volvíamos a escondidas a las mazmorras cuando Theo tropezó con el cordón de su zapato. McGonagall salió de un salón de clases cercano y nos atrapó. Por supuesto, Blaise y Theo contaron toda la historia sobre por qué estábamos despiertos y nos arrastro."

"Supongo que no", respondió Harry a regañadientes. Entendió que las lealtades de Draco tenían que ser con los Slytherin, pero eso no significaba que le gustara el hecho de que a veces significaba que su mejor amigo lo metía en problemas.

"Estoy seguro de que ustedes dos tendrán muchas oportunidades de meterme en problemas en los últimos años", dijo Draco.

"Sí, supongo que lo haremos", respondió Harry, animándose ante la idea de igualar el puntaje.

"Sin embargo, hay algo de lo que tengo curiosidad", dijo Draco. "¿Cómo consiguió Hagrid un huevo de dragón?"

"No lo dijo", respondió Hermione encogiéndose de hombros.

"No creo que lo haya encontrado", dijo Draco. "Los dragones protegen sus huevos ferozmente. No se puede simplemente caminar y robar un huevo. Además, se supone que solo hay unos pocos galéses deambulando libres en Gran Bretaña. No soy un experto, pero ese bebé no se veía como un Gales Verde para mí ".

"Es un Ridgeback noruego", respondió Harry. Hicieron algunas investigaciones la semana pasada y descubrieron que la suposición de Ron era correcta.

"Mira, no hay Ridgeback noruegos en este país. El huevo debe haber venido del extranjero", dijo Draco. "Alguien debe haber contrabandeado ese huevo al país".

"Entonces, ¿cómo consiguió Hagrid un huevo de contrabando?" Harry reflexionó. "Sé que realmente quería un dragón, pero no habrá dispuesto que alguien le pase ilegalmente un huevo al país".

"Creo que alguien le dio el huevo", dijo Draco. "Tal vez a cambio de algo de información".

"Fluffy," Hermione quedó sin aliento. "Alguien sabe cómo pasar al perro de tres cabezas".

"Es una posibilidad", dijo Draco mientras el silencio caía mientras el trío digería lo que eso podría significar. Harry y Hermione tendrían que estar alertas ya que la piedra podría estar en peligro en cualquier momento.

De mala gana volviendo su atención al trabajo que tenían entre manos, el trío siguió buscando las plantas en su lista. Finalmente encontraron un par de esas las plantas y recogieron una pila y las cargaron en la canasta. Decidiendo que tenían suficientes plantas en su canasta, el grupo hizo su camino de regreso del bosque. Justo antes de salir de los árboles, Hermione y Draco se aseguraron de dejar caer sus manos y salieron como si Draco apenas tolerara trabajar con los dos Gryffindors.

Solo esperaban fuera de la cabaña de Hagrid durante cinco minutos antes de que Theo y Blaise se rieran y salieran corriendo del bosque. Hagrid los siguió, junto a un Ron que parecía tembloroso. Obviamente, Blaise y Theo se habían pasado el tiempo jugando con Ron y atormentándolo por estar en el bosque.

"Todos pueden regresar a la escuela", dijo Hagrid. "Y le contaré a la Profesora McGonagall sobre esto", advirtió a Theo y Blaise, que seguían riendo.

"¿Qué pasó?" Harry le preguntó a Ron mientras los Slytherins corrían delante de ellos.

"Malditos idiotas," maldijo Ron, mirando a las formas en retirada de Blaise y Theo. "Estaban aullando y pretendiendo ser hombres lobo. No me di cuenta de que eran ellos y comencé a gritar por Hagrid. Por supuesto, lo encontraron gracioso y me han estado gritando desde entonces".

"Simplemente ignóralos Ron", dijo Hermione con dulzura. A ella normalmente le habría resultado gracioso lo fácil que los Slytherins habían sido capaces de hacer estallar a Ron, pero ella misma estaba bastante asustada después de pasar una hora en el bosque prohibido.

Con Harry reiterando la opinión de Hermione de que Ron debería ignorar a los Slytherins, el trío hizo su camino de regreso al castillo. Al menos ahora, su detención había terminado y no tenían que preocuparse de regresar al Bosque Prohibido. Aunque Harry y Hermione tuvieron que encontrar una manera de ver si Hagrid había intercambiado información sobre Fluffy por el huevo de un dragón.

* * *

 **C. O. T. D.**

* * *

Al día siguiente, Harry fingió que el pensamiento sobre el huevo de dragón se le acababa de ocurrir. Después de expresar sus preocupaciones a Ron, rápidamente tuvo al pelirrojo a bordo con su forma de pensar. Entonces, junto con Hermione, la pareja se dirigió a la cabaña de Hagrid a la hora del almuerzo.

"¿Qué están haciendo ustedes tres aquí?" Hagrid preguntó cuando abrió la puerta para encontrar a los tres Gryffindor en su puerta.

"Queremos preguntar sobre Norberto", dijo Harry mientras Hagrid los dejaba entrar.

El dragón en cuestión estaba sentado en una jaula sobre la mesa, y parecía que Hagrid le daba ratones para su cena. Hermione hizo una mueca ante la vista y volvió la cabeza. Harry y Ron también se sintieron incómodos al llegar justo cuando Norberto estaba siendo alimentado, pero afortunadamente Hagrid no reanudó el tiempo de alimentación. En cambio, se sentó junto a Norberto con un suspiro.

"Míralo", dijo con tristeza. "Encerrado en su jaula. Pero Dumbledore dice que tengo que mantenerlo encerrado hasta que se lo lleven".

"¿Cuándo se va a ir?" Ron preguntó.

"Tu hermano vendrá por él la próxima semana", respondió Hagrid.

"¿Charlie viene?" Preguntó Ron alegremente, preguntándose si tendría la oportunidad de saludar a su hermano.

Hagrid asintió, antes de recordar que el trío había venido a visitarlo por una razón. "¿Por qué están aquí de nuevo?"

"¿De dónde sacaste el huevo de dragón, Hagrid?" Preguntó Harry.

"No hice nada ilegal, si eso es lo que estás pensando", respondió Hagrid.

"Sabemos que no harías nada ilegal", tranquilizó Hermione. "Nos preguntábamos cómo compraste un huevo de dragón".

"Me puse a hablar con un tipo en el pub", respondió Hagrid. "Obtienes un montón de diversión en la cabeza de puerco. De todos modos, le estaba contando sobre los animales que cuido y dijo que tenía un huevo de dragón. Por supuesto, aproveché la oportunidad de cuidar a un dragón".

"Cuando le estabas contando sobre los animales que cuidabas, ¿mencionaste a Fluffy?" Preguntó Harry.

"Por supuesto que sí", respondió Hagrid. "Tenia que mencionar a Fluffy".

"¿Parecía interesado en Fluffy?" Ron preguntó.

"Por supuesto", respondió Hagrid asintiendo. "¿A quién no le interesaría un perro de tres cabezas? Por supuesto, era un poco escéptico de que yo pudiera controlarlo. Pero dije, el truco con cualquier animal es saber cómo manejarlos. Tome a Fluffy, por ejemplo, pon algo de música y se duerme directamente ".

"¿Y le dijiste al tipo en el pub esto?" Harry revisó.

"Sí", respondió Hagrid con preocupación. "Realmente no debería haberlo hecho, ¿verdad?"

"Estoy seguro de que no importa", respondió Harry, no muy seguro de que sonara demasiado convincente. "Pero solo por el bien, ¿cómo se veía este tipo?"

"No sé". Hagrid se encogió de hombros. "Mantuvo su capucha levantado todo el tiempo. No me gusta preguntar en La Cabeza de Puerco, como dije, tienes un montón de cosas divertidas allí. Ustedes tres no dirán nada sobre esto, ¿verdad?"

"Nuestros labios están sellados", juró Harry. "Pero será mejor que regresemos antes de que nos perdamos el almuerzo por completo. Te veremos luego, Hagrid".

Despidiéndose, el trío salió apresuradamente de la cabaña de Hagrid y emprendió el camino de regreso hacia el castillo. Mientras caminaban, hablaron sobre lo que habían descubierto. Por supuesto, Ron estaba convencido de que el hombre del pub era Severus, y por el hecho de mantener las apariencias, Harry y Hermione no discutieron. También hablaron sobre lo que sucedería ahora que alguien conocía el truco para superar a Fluffy. Sin embargo, todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que tendrían que continuar su vigilia y mantener un control constante sobre Fluffy. Tarde o temprano, algo pasaría y cuando lo hiciera, estarían listos para salvar el día.


	9. Chapter 9

**N/ Traductora: La historia y los personajes no son mios. El autor de la historia es cleotheo, que me ha dado permiso para poder traducir esta maravillosa historia. Los personajes son de J.K.**

 **N/ Traductora**

 **Oh chicos estoy tan triste, tuve un problemón que… hay Dios… bueno para hacerlo fácil para ustedes resulta que los MUGGLES de la delegación Gustavo A. Madero, en la cual estoy haciendo mi servicio social, perdieron las hojas donde tenían el registro de asistencia y ahora solo me quieren revalidar solo 2 meses de 6 que hice y todo esto a 15 dias de liberar mi servicio social . Así que estoy con dolor de cabeza (por llorar como magdalena), comiendo mantequilla de mani en cucharadas (me estoy acabando un bote) y para distraerme estoy traduciendo estos capítulos para no pensar en todo lo que tuve que hacer… otra vez las ganas de llorar… oh Dios perdón por desquitarme con ustedes mis problemas pero… es que ya hice de todo y bueno… ahora estoy pensando en hacer 6 hras en lugar de 4 que hacia, para ver si puedo sacar los 4 meses en menos tiempo posible. Que Merlín me ampare.**

 **P.D. si ven errores ortográficos por favor solo ignórenlos. Las lagrimas no me dejan ver. A cabo de borrar el capitulo anterior. perdon no puedo ver**

* * *

A pesar de estar listo para actuar cuando alguien intentó robar la Piedra Filosofal, el trío de Gryffindor tuvo que esperar un momento antes de que sucediera algo. Revisaron la piedra con regularidad, algunas veces con frecuencia de dos o tres veces al día, pero no pasó nada. En su lugar, pudieron disfrutar de sus vacaciones de Pascua con muy poco drama.

Harry y Hermione se habían preguntado si lo que estaban esperando golpearía en la Semana Santa cuando todo estaba tranquilo, pero pronto descubrieron que muy poca gente se fue de Hogwarts para las vacaciones de Pascua. A diferencia de Navidad, donde solo unas pocas personas se quedaron atrás, en Semana Santa prácticamente toda la escuela permaneció en las instalaciones y solo tuvieron un par de semanas sin clases.

Lo único importante que sucedió durante las vacaciones fue que Hagrid tuvo que renunciar a Norbert. El trío estuvo presente cuando Hagrid se preparó para decir adiós al bebé dragón, y también se les permitió quedarse cuando el hermano de Ron, Charlie, se presentó con un par de sus colegas. Ron estaba emocionado de ver a Charlie y cuando presentó a su hermano a Harry y Hermione, la pareja pudo ver fácilmente que Ron adoraba a su hermano mayor.

No fue sino hasta unas pocas semanas en el tercer y último término del año que algo finalmente sucedió. En el desayuno no había señales de Dumbledore, lo cual era muy inusual ya que el director estaba presente para cada comida del día. Harry comenzó inmediatamente dándole vueltas a la ausencia del director, y para el final del día su curiosidad había crecido tanto que se quedó atrás como los otros estudiantes en tropel de la transfiguración.

"¿Puedo ayudarlo señor Potter?" Preguntó McGonagall, levantando la mirada y sorprendiéndose cuando vio al joven mago dando vueltas en el salón de clases.

"Sí, tenía la esperanza de hablar con Dumbledore esta mañana, pero él no estaba en el desayuno", dijo Harry. "Tampoco estaba en el almuerzo".

"¿Hay algo con lo que pueda ayudar?" McGonagall preguntó. "El profesor Dumbledore fue llamado a Londres por asuntos urgentes del Ministerio, y no volverá hasta tarde esta noche".

"Está bien, esperare", respondió Harry.

Agarrando su bolso, rápidamente se escapó del aula antes de que McGonagall lo interrogara más. Fuera del salón de clases encontró curioso que miraba a Hermione y Ron esperándolo. Su decisión de hablar con McGonagall había sido espontánea, por lo que no había tenido la oportunidad de contarle a Hermione y Ron sus planes.

"¿Qué está pasando, Harry?" Ron preguntó. "Nos dimos la vuelta, y no estabas detrás de nosotros".

"Le estaba preguntando a McGonagall sobre Dumbledore," contestó Harry.

"¿Y?" Hermione presionó.

"Lo han llamado a Londres por asuntos urgentes", respondió Harry. "Y sabes lo que eso significa, ¿no?"

"No", respondió Ron con una sacudida desconcertada de su cabeza.

"Este es el momento perfecto para llegar a la piedra", dijo Hermione. "Si estuviera tratando de robar la piedra, me aprovecharía de que Dumbledore se hubiera ido".

"Yo también", estuvo de acuerdo Harry. "Creo que tenemos que estar listos esta noche".

"¿Crees que Snape va a robar la piedra esta noche?" Ron revisado.

"Es una posibilidad real", respondió Harry.

"Entonces asegurémonos de estar listos esta noche", declaró Ron, antes de girar y dirigirse hacia la Torre Gryffindor.

"¿Crees que es esta noche?" Hermione le susurró a Harry.

"Lo hago", respondió Harry en voz baja. "Algo me dice que esta noche es la noche. ¿Está todo en su lugar por si las cosas van mal?"

"Sí, tengo un plan de respaldo y Draco sabe qué hacer", respondió Hermione.

Satisfechos de que habían hecho todo lo posible para prepararse, Hermione y Harry siguieron a Ron hasta la Torre Gryffindor. Si tenían razón, todo iba a suceder esa noche. Todo lo que tenían que hacer era esperar que las cosas no se salieran de control y que salieran de la situación luciendo como los buenos.

* * *

 **C. O. T. D.**

* * *

"¿Estás listo?" Harry siseó a Ron.

La pareja estaba en los dormitorios de los chicos y estaban escabulléndose para controlar a Fluffy. Habían logrado verificar antes de la cena y todo estaba normal, pero tuvieron que esperar hasta después del toque de queda antes de revisar por segunda vez.

"Sí, vamos", respondió Ron.

Moviéndose tan silenciosamente como pudieron, los muchachos salieron del dormitorio y se deslizaron por las escaleras. Llegaron a la sala común al mismo tiempo que Hermione y sin intercambiar una palabra, el trío se deslizó a la sala común. Desafortunadamente no habían llegado al retrato, antes de que oyeran pasos que bajaban apresuradamente las escaleras detrás de ellos. Antes de que tuvieran la oportunidad de escapar, Neville irrumpió en la sala común todavía vestido para la cama.

"No puedo dejar que hagan esto," siseó Neville mientras maniobraba entre el trío aturdido y la salida.

"¿Hacer qué?" Preguntó Harry.

"Salir de la sala común", respondió Neville. "Sé que han estado escabulléndote y planean hacerlo otra vez. Los escuché susurrar antes".

"Podemos explicarlo", dijo Harry. "Simplemente no ahora. Por favor, Neville, tenemos que irnos".

"No puedo dejarlos ir", dijo Neville tercamente. "Se meterán en problemas y perderán más puntos de casa".

"Lo siento, Neville", susurró Hermione mientras levantaba su varita. "Petrificus Totalus".

Una breve mirada de sorpresa pasó por la cara de Neville antes de que se congelara y cayera al suelo. Al ver a Neville tirado en el suelo, Harry y Ron se volvieron y miraron a Hermione con sorpresa. Realmente no se les había ocurrido a ninguno de ellos hacer nada proactivo para detener a Neville.

"A veces siento miedo", susurró Ron con asombro. "Brillante, pero aterrador".

"Acabo de hacer lo que tenía que hacerse", respondió Hermione. "Ahora mejor nos vamos antes de que nadie más se despierte e intente detenernos".

Al salir de la sala común, Hermione usó el mismo truco que normalmente usaba para mantener la puerta abierta. Sin molestarse en comprobar si la Dama Gorda estaba en su retrato o no, el trío salió corriendo al tercer piso. Cuando llegaron al corredor fuera de límites, inmediatamente supieron que algo era diferente. La puerta que llevaba a Fluffy estaba abierta.

"Listo", susurró Harry mientras sacaba su varita. Detrás de él, Hermione y Ron también sacaron sus varitas, listos para enfrentar lo que les esperaba.

Con un asentimiento firme, Harry los guió a la habitación donde encontrarían a Fluffy. Desde que se enteró de cómo lidiar con Fluffy, Hermione había estado practicando un hechizo para hacer música con su varita mágica, pero no fue necesario ya que cuando entraron encontraron un arpa encantada tocando en un rincón de la habitación y Fluffy. dormido en el piso. Además de dormir, Fluffy tenia la trampilla abierta, que conducía a la Piedra Filosofal que estaba escondida.

"¿Qué hay ahí abajo?" Preguntó Ron, mirando hacia la oscuridad.

Harry se encogió de hombros mientras deslizaba su varita en su bolsillo. "Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo".

Sin decir una palabra más, Harry dio un paso adelante y desapareció por la trampilla. Cuando Harry desapareció, Ron dejó escapar un chillido de sorpresa y dio un paso atrás nervioso. Siguiendo la pista de Harry, Hermione deslizó su varita y se acercó al borde de la trampilla. Justo antes de saltar, notó que la habitación se había quedado en silencio, el arpa había dejado de tocar. Ron también notó el cambio y una mirada detrás de él reveló que Fluffy se estaba despertando.

"Es ahora o nunca Ron", dijo Hermione, antes de saltar a la negrura.

Segundos después, Ron la siguió y aterrizaron en algo suave. Ron solo estaba expresando cuán afortunados eran de tener un aterrizaje suave cuando las enredaderas se retorcían alrededor de sus cuerpos, apretándolos con fuerza. Mirando a su alrededor presas del pánico, encontraron a Harry en la misma situación. Estaba atado por vides y estaba luchando en vano por escapar.

"Basta", Hermione lloró, quedándose quieta. "Esta es la trampa del diablo. Luchar solo hará que la planta te mate más rápido".

"Bueno, eso es tranquilizador", murmuró Ron mientras continuaba luchando.

"Lo digo en serio, solo relájate", dijo Hermione con calma. "Relájate y te dejará ir".

La de Hermione apenas había terminado de hablar cuando se hundió en la planta y desapareció de la vista. Harry y Ron instintivamente continuaron luchando mientras le gritaban a Hermione.

"Solo relájense," llamó Hermione desde algún lugar debajo de ellos.

Confiando en que Hermione no le daría un mal consejo, Harry dejó de luchar contra las vides que lo sostenían. Después de unos minutos, sintió que las enredaderas comenzaban a soltarse de él y comenzó a hundirse lentamente en la planta. Por un momento salvaje, pensó que iba a sofocarse, pero su confianza en Hermione lo mantuvo tranquilo y de repente se cayó de la planta y cayó al suelo junto a la bruja morena.

"Eso fue diferente", dijo Harry mientras se ponía de pie y se cepillaba.

Por encima de ellos, los gritos de Ron habían llegado a un punto álgido y la pareja alzó la vista hacia la gran planta que había sobre ellos con el ceño fruncido a juego grabado en sus rostros.

"Simplemente no escucha", murmuró Hermione.

"No se va a relajar, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Harry.

"No", respondió Hermione. "Y por mucho que me gustaría dejarlo allí, creo que tenemos que salvarlo. Perder a Ron solo empañará cualquier bien que podamos lograr aquí abajo".

"¿Sabes cómo salvarlo?" Harry cuestionó.

Hermione asintió mientras sacaba su varita. Apuntándolo a la planta, lanzó un hechizo y un chorro de luz brilló desde la punta de su varita. La luz del sol se quemó a través de la trampa del diablo, y liberó a Ron de su agarre. Con un chillido, Ron se cayó de la planta gigante y aterrizó con un ruido sordo en el piso junto a ellos.

"Vaya, eso estuvo cerca", dijo Ron mientras se ponía de pie. "Gracias por salvarme".

"Es lo que hacen los amigos", respondió Hermione encogiéndose de hombros.

"Deberíamos irnos", sugirió Harry mientras miraba a su alrededor y encontró una puerta que conducía desde la sala de ladrillos donde estaban parados.

"Quién sabe qué clase de trampa tiene Snape sobre nosotros", estuvo de acuerdo Ron cuando el trío se dirigió a la puerta.

Con cautela, Harry abrió la puerta y miró por el borde. Cuando encontró un troll tirado en el suelo, obviamente inconsciente, abrió la puerta por completo y entró en la habitación. Hermione y Ron lo siguieron, caminando cuidadosamente alrededor del troll y cruzando la habitación. Al llegar a la puerta en el extremo opuesto de la habitación, Harry la abrió y el trío salió disparado antes de que el troll se despertara.

Después de dejar al troll detrás de ellos se encontraron en una habitación con cientos de criaturas agitándose sobre sus cabezas. Sin tomarse el tiempo para ver con qué clase de criaturas estaban atrapadas, el trío corrió hacia la puerta en el otro extremo de la habitación. Desafortunadamente, cuando Harry intentó abrir la puerta, descubrieron que estaba cerrada.

"¿Ahora que?" Preguntó Ron mientras Harry continuaba jalando hacia la puerta.

Buscando inspiración, Hermione vio una vieja escoba apoyada contra la pared. Dirigió su atención a las criaturas revoloteando sobre ellos y se dio cuenta de que no eran criaturas en absoluto. Eran de diferentes tamaños y teclas con forma de alas.

"Allá arriba", llamó a los chicos. "Tenemos que atrapar la llave correcta".

Harry y Ron volvieron su atención hacia las llaves encantadas, y juntos localizaron la llave que querían. La clave en cuestión era una gran llave antigua que coincidía con la puerta por la que intentaban pasar, pero más revelador era el hecho de que una de sus alas estaba rota, lo que indica que había sido atrapada antes.

"Vamos Harry, puedes hacerlo", dijo Ron, entregándole a su amigo la escoba. "Si Snape puede atraparlo en esta vieja escoba, definitivamente tu puedes".

Animado por la confianza de Ron en él, Harry saltó sobre la escoba y se elevó en el aire. En el momento en que estuvo en el aire, las llaves comenzaron a moverse a gran velocidad y perdió la llave que necesitaba. Sin embargo, mantuvo su enfoque y pronto reubicó la clave que deseaba. Manteniendo la llave firmemente en su punto de mira, voló tras ella durante casi cinco minutos, antes de agarrarla con la punta de los dedos. Asegurándose de mantener la llave en su lugar, voló hacia donde Hermione y Ron lo estaban esperando y deslizó la llave en el ojo de la cerradura.

Cuando el trío viajó a la habitación contigua, al principio no pudieron ver nada, pero las luces de la sala cobraron vida y se dieron cuenta de que estaban parados en un tablero de ajedrez gigante. Mirando cautelosamente las piezas, el trío se abrió paso a través del tablero hasta donde pudieron ver la puerta escondida detrás de las piezas de ajedrez en el lado más alejado del tablero. Sin embargo, en el momento en que llegaron a las piezas cobraron vida, bloqueando el camino con sus espadas.

"¿Ahora que?" Preguntó Harry frunciendo el ceño.

"Nos abrimos camino", dedujo Ron.

"¿Crees que esto será como el ajedrez real de mago?" Pregunto Hermione con un trago mientras se alejaban de las figuras. No tenía ningún problema con el ajedrez de mago, pero no estaba interesada en la violencia cuando participaría ella misma en el juego.

"Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo", respondió Ron encogiéndose de hombros mientras se abría paso a través del tablero.

Harry y Hermione dejaron que Ron tomara la delantera, ya que les asignó piezas para que jugaran. Mientras Ron trepaba a la parte trasera de un caballo para jugar como un caballero, las piezas le asignaban a Harry y Hermione que se apartaran, dejando que la pareja tomara su lugar. Una vez que estuvieron en posición, Ron dio las órdenes y el juego estaba en progreso. En un par de movimientos, se hizo evidente que el juego era exactamente como el ajedrez de los magos, ya que una de las piezas fue sacada brutalmente del tablero.

Durante más de media hora, Ron tomó el control y lideró el camino a través del tablero. En medio de esquivar los escombros voladores y rezar para que no fueran noqueados, Harry y Hermione tuvieron que admitir que estaban contentos de tener a Ron con ellos. Si bien ambos podían jugar ajedrez, no eran ni de lejos tan buenos como Ron, y necesitaban toda la habilidad de la pelirroja para colocarlos en una posición ganadora. Desafortunadamente para Ron, ganar significaba prepararse para ser sacrificado, mientras que Harry haría el movimiento ganador.

"Asegúrate de salvar la piedra, Harry", dijo Ron, antes de hacer su movimiento.

Hermione no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de dolor cuando el caballo de Ron se puso en posición y fue enviado volando cuando fue golpeado por el jugador contrario. Instintivamente se movió para ir y ayudar a Ron, pero Harry la detuvo recordándole que el juego no había terminado. Permaneciendo en su lugar, Hermione vio como Harry hizo el movimiento ganador y se dio por vencido al otro lado.

En el segundo en que Harry ganó el partido, la pareja corrió al lado de Ron. Su amistad podría haberse basado en lo bueno que les haría, pero ambos estaban agradecidos por la ayuda que Ron les había proporcionado. Sin él, probablemente no habrían logrado pasar el ajedrez gigante. Afortunadamente, Ron no estaba gravemente herido y lo ayudaron a apoyarse contra la pared mientras recuperaba el aliento.

"Ve a buscar la piedra", insistió Ron. "Estaré aquí cuando vuelvas".

Sin saber lo que iban a enfrentar, Hermione decidió ir con Harry cuando salía de la sala de ajedrez. Cuando entraron a la habitación contigua, los dos estaban contentos de que Hermione hubiera acompañado a Harry. En el centro de la habitación había una mesa con cinco botellas extendidas y junto a ellas había un trozo de pergamino. Sin embargo, en el momento en que entraron a la habitación, tanto la puerta por la que habían pasado como la que iban a atravesar estaban cubiertas de llamas, haciéndolas inaccesibles.

"Es el rompecabezas de pociones de Severus", dijo Hermione mientras miraba las botellas.

"¿Qué hacemos?" Preguntó Harry. "¿Puedo ayudar?"

"Es puramente lógica", respondió Hermione. "Tres de las botellas contienen agua, una botella contiene una poción que te permite ir hacia atrás y la última botella es lo que necesitas para avanzar".

La pareja pasó unos minutos hablando sobre lo que sucedió después, antes de decidir que Harry continuaría mientras Hermione se dirigía a Ron. Dándole a Hermione un poco de paz y tranquilidad, Harry observó mientras pensaba en el acertijo. Cinco minutos después, había localizado las dos botellas que necesitarían. Le dio a Harry la botella para llevarlo hacia adelante y conservó la botella que le permitiría volver con Ron.

"Creo que tenemos que ejecutar nuestro protocolo de emergencia", dijo Hermione. "No hay forma de que salgamos de aquí de la manera en que llegamos, no sin ayuda".

"Hazlo", dijo Harry. "Solo dame tiempo para salvar la piedra".

Hermione asintió, antes de abrir la boca y llamar a su elfo personal, Mitzee. Aunque Mitzee no trabajó en Hogwarts, ya habían establecido que eso no sería un problema ya que los elfos domésticos no estaban gobernados por las mismas reglas que las brujas y los magos. Efectivamente, Mitzee apareció directamente frente a Hermione.

"Mitzee, necesito que vayas con Draco," dijo Hermione. "Dile que es hora de moverse, pero dile que nos de un poco más de tiempo. ¿Entiendes?"

"Sí, señorita", chilló Mitzee, antes de desaparecer con un pequeño crujido.

"Draco estará solo, ¿no?" Harry revisó.

"Logré agarrarlo antes de la cena para decirle que parecía que estábamos listos", confirmó Hermione. "Sabe que necesita estár solo para que Mitzee pueda alcanzarlo".

"Parece que esto es todo", dijo Harry, respirando profundamente mientras miraba hacia la puerta por la que estaba a punto de entrar.

"Buena suerte, Harry".

Hermione le dio a Harry un fuerte abrazo, antes de que la pareja se separara y se dirigiera a sus respectivas puertas. Compartiendo una última mirada, simultáneamente descorcharon sus botellas y derribaron el contenido. Luego se dieron la espalda y se dirigieron a través de sus respectivas puertas, cada uno de ellos listo para continuar con su plan de rescatar la Piedra Filosofal y ganarse la confianza inquebrantable de Dumbledore.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

 **N/ Traductora: La historia y los personajes no son mios. El autor de la historia es cleotheo, que me ha dado permiso para poder traducir esta maravillosa historia. Los personajes son de J.K.**

* * *

Con la esperanza de que no tuviera que enfrentar demasiados desafíos por su cuenta, Harry siguió adelante con su tarea. En el momento en que avanzó inofensivamente a través de la puerta cargada de fuego, se dio cuenta de que había llegado al final de su viaje. Ahora estaba en una sala grande y cavernosa y, lo que es más importante, no estaba solo. De pie en el centro de la habitación, murmurando para sí mismo, estaba el profesor Quirrell.

Quirrell fue una de las últimas personas que Harry esperaba ver. Había descartado al Profesor torpe como el que estaba ayudando a su abuelo principalmente debido a la ineptitud del mago mayor. Como profesor, Quirrell era inútil, y Harry nunca hubiera pensado que era capaz de ser de alguna utilidad para Voldemort. Por otra parte, tal vez su abuelo había elegido a Quirrell porque era inútil y volaría bajo los radares de la gente.

Quirrell rápidamente se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo y giró en redondo para enfrentar a Harry. Harry se sorprendió por el cambio en su Defensa contra el Profesor de Artes Oscuras. La disposición nerviosa habitual de Quirrell había desaparecido y fue reemplazada por alguien que parecía calmado y calculador. Cuando el profesor lo miró, Harry sintió escalofríos en la espalda. O Quirrell había estado actuando magníficamente todo el año, o estaba bajo una maldición imperius muy fuerte.

"Potter", saludó Quirrell con una sonrisa. "que placer conocerte aquí."

"Debo decir que no eres quien esperaba", admitió Harry.

" Estabas esperando a Severus," contestó Quirrell con una risa baja. "Lo admito, parece el tipo, ¿verdad? Por desgracia, Severus es inocente".

"¿Por qué estás tratando de robar la Piedra Filosofal?" Harry exigió mientras intentaba elaborar un plan de acción.

"¿Sabes lo que es?" Quirrell levantó una ceja, se lo dio a Harry e impresionó con la cabeza.

"Sí, sé todo sobre la piedra", respondió Harry. "Sé lo que puede hacer por ti".

"No es para mí, querido muchacho", cacareó Quirrell. "Para el Señor Oscuro. La piedra lo restaurará al poder".

"¿Apoyas a Voldemort?" Harry cuestionó.

"Te atreves a decir su nombre", silbó Quirrell. "No eres digno de decir su nombre".

"Un nombre es solo un nombre", respondió Harry con un encogimiento de hombros casual. "No decir que su nombre solo aumenta el miedo de la gente. Bueno, no tengo miedo de él. Ni un poquito".

"Entonces eres un tonto", espetó Quirrell. "Un tonto al que estoy dispuesto a dar una oportunidad. Date la vuelta y vuelve por donde viniste, o sufre las consecuencias".

"Creo que me quedaré", respondió Harry mientras avanzaba cautelosamente hacia adelante.

"No dejaré que me detengas", insistió Quirrell.

"Entonces adelante, continúa", dijo Harry con una sonrisa amistosa.

El hecho de que Quirrell se hubiera detenido para hablar con él, indicaba que algo andaba mal. El Profesor tuvo que haber tenido una ventaja sobre ellos, por lo que no tenía sentido que él todavía estuviera parado sin la piedra en su poder. Si Quirrell fue capaz de obtener la piedra, se habría ido hace mucho tiempo.

Gruñendo a Harry, Quirrell dirigió su atención al lugar que había estado mirando cuando Harry había entrado en la habitación. Ahora que estaba más adentro de la habitación, Harry podía ver que había un estante en la pared trasera y estaba sentado en el medio del estante con la Piedra Filosofal. Desde donde Harry estaba parado, la piedra parecía desguarnecida, pero tenía que haber algún tipo de protección a su alrededor si Quirrell no la tenía.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes romper los hechizos que protegen la piedra?" Harry se burló. "Pensé que se suponía que debías ser inteligente. ¿No se supone que los profesores tienen cerebro?"

"No hay hechizos de protección en la piedra", gruñó Quirrell. "Al menos no hay hechizos que haya encontrado".

Como para probar su punto, Quirrell dio un paso adelante y alcanzó la piedra. En el momento en que sus dedos entraron en contacto con la piedra, gritó de dolor y cuando se apartó, Harry pudo ver las ampollas en sus manos como si lo hubieran quemado. A juzgar por el estado de las manos del profesor, había tratado de levantar la piedra varias veces y había fallado miserablemente.

"¿Ahora por qué arriesgo mi seguridad?" Quirrell reflexionó, mirando a Harry con una sonrisa malvada cuando una idea comenzó a formarse en su cabeza. "Tengo un voluntario aquí".

"No estoy tocando esa piedra", dijo Harry mientras retrocedía. "No soy tan estúpido como para tocar una piedra que sé que me quemará".

"No tienes otra opción", gruñó Quirrell mientras apuntaba con su varita a Harry. "Intenta conseguir la piedra, o te mataré".

El peligroso brillo en los ojos de Quirrell le dijo a Harry que el Profesor no estaba fanfarroneando. Definitivamente parecía lo suficientemente inestable como para tratar de matarlo si se negaba a hacer lo que quería. Tratando de elaborar un plan para noquear a Quirrell, Harry se dirigió hacia el estante que contenía la Piedra Filosofal. Cuando sintió la varita de Quirrell presionada contra la parte baja de su espalda, extendió la mano y envolvió sus dedos alrededor de la piedra. Después de lo que le había pasado a Quirrell, Harry había esperado que la piedra lo quemara, pero era sorprendentemente frío al tacto.

"Lo hiciste", declaró Quirrell con alegría. "¿Cómo?"

"Simplemente extendí la mano y la agarré", respondió Harry, mirando la piedra en sus manos. No tenía idea de cómo había pasado por alto los hechizos de seguridad que se habían colocado sobre la piedra, pero lo había hecho y ahora la piedra estaba en su posesión.

"Dámelo", exigió Quirrell.

"Diablos no", respondió Harry.

Deslizando la piedra en su bolsillo, se volvió para mirar a Quirrell. En el fragor del momento, Quirrell había soltado momentáneamente su varita y Harry usó eso para su ventaja. Usando toda su fuerza, empujó con fuerza al viejo mago, enviándolo al suelo. Mientras Quirrell estaba en el piso, Harry giró y corrió hacia la puerta. Sin embargo, antes de llegar a la puerta, un chorro de luz pasó zumbando junto a su oreja y cerró la puerta. Sacando su propia varita, trató de abrir la puerta en vano. Cualquier hechizo que Quirrell hubiera usado había sellado la puerta y no había salida.

"¿Dame la piedra?" Quirrell ordenó mientras se ponía de pie.

"Nunca", respondió Harry.

Dándose la vuelta, apuntó con su varita a un Quirrell que se acercaba rápidamente y le lanzó un hechizo deslumbrante a Harry. A pesar de que solo tenía once años, su abuelo y su padre le habían enseñado suficiente magia como para estar seguro de poder defenderse. Quirrell, por supuesto, no sabía cuán habilidoso era Harry y entró en su duelo subestimando a su oponente.

Los hechizos fueron arrojados alrededor de la habitación cuando tanto Quirrell como Harry lucharon por la ventaja. A pesar de que Harry era más hábil que la mayoría de los primeros años, todavía no era rival para un mago completamente desarrollado y Quirrell pronto tuvo la sartén por el mango. Tropezando hacia atrás cuando una maldición punzante lo golpeó, Harry tropezó y cayó al suelo. Rápido como un rayo, Quirrell había dejado caer su varita y tenía sus manos alrededor de la garganta de Harry.

Luchando por respirar, la mano de Harry se extendió hasta su bolsillo. Su varita había sido arrancada de su mano momentos antes, y lo único en lo que se le ocurrió ayudar fue en la Piedra Filosofal. Cuando comenzó a ver manchas, Harry convocó todas sus fuerzas y empujó la piedra hacia el costado de la cabeza de Quirrell. Al instante, Quirrell soltó a Harry mientras aullaba de dolor. Empujando a Quirrell fuera de él, Harry se sentó jadeando mientras Quirrell yacía en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor. El lado de su cara donde Harry lo había golpeado estaba rojo y lleno de ampollas, pero Harry no podía expresar ninguna simpatía por el mago más viejo.

Tropezando, recogió su varita y aturdió a un retorcido Quirrell. Manteniendo su varita en su mano, se deslizó al piso, apoyando su espalda contra la pared. Con suerte, Quirrell permanecería inconsciente hasta que llegara la ayuda, pero solo en caso de que no planeara quitarle los ojos al viejo mago.

* * *

 **C. O. T. D.**

* * *

Deseando poder ayudar a Harry con lo que le esperaba, Hermione regresó a regañadientes a donde Ron estaba sentado apoyado junto a la pared. Para su sorpresa, cuando entró en la habitación, descubrió que las piezas de ajedrez se habían arreglado y habían vuelto a su lugar.

"¿Que pasó?" Ron preguntó.

"Tuvimos que resolver un problema de lógica", respondió Hermione. "Harry continuó, mientras volvía. Necesitamos volver a subir al cuerpo principal del castillo de alguna manera y obtener ayuda. Quién sabe a qué se enfrenta Harry allí".

"Él estará bien", dijo Ron con confianza mientras luchaba por ponerse de pie.

"¿Estás bien, Ron?" Preguntó Hermione, notando que la pelirroja estaba sosteniendo uno de sus brazos contra su cuerpo.

"Me duele el hombro", admitió Ron. "Creo que puede estar dislocado. Pero aparte de eso estoy bien, aparte de algunos moretones".

"Teniendo en cuenta la forma en que te caíste, es suerte que sea todo lo que estás sufriendo", comentó Hermione. "Aunque hablamos del juego de ajedrez, ¿qué pasó con él? Parece que nunca hemos jugado".

"Después de que tú y Harry salieron de la habitación, simplemente comenzó a recomponerse", respondió Ron.

"Supongo que deberíamos haber esperado algo así", reflexionó Hermione. "Alguien claramente pasó por aquí antes que nosotros, así que tiene sentido que hayan jugado el juego".

"Tal vez Snape pasó por alto el juego de alguna manera", sugirió Ron.

"No pudo eludir ninguno de los otros obstáculos", argumentó Hermione. Habían visto evidencia de que alguien había estado presente en varias de las habitaciones, incluida la habitación del troll noqueado, la habitación con la llave retorcida y, por supuesto, Fluffy, que estaba dormida.

"No creo que eso realmente importe ahora", dijo Ron. "Deberíamos simplemente regresar y obtener ayuda para Harry".

Asintiendo de acuerdo, Hermione se puso al lado de Ron mientras regresaban a la puerta desde la que entraron. Afortunadamente, las piezas de ajedrez no intentaron detenerlos y pudieron salir de la sala sin jugar otro juego de ajedrez. También pudieron pasar directamente a través de la habitación con las teclas voladoras sin incidentes. Cuando entraron en la habitación con el troll, entraron con cautela y cuando descubrieron que la criatura aún estaba desmayada en el suelo, cruzaron la habitación a gran velocidad y volvieron al lugar donde habían caído de la trampa del diablo.

"¿Ahora que?" Preguntó Ron, mirando hacia arriba.

Debido a que Hermione había usado la magia para liberar a Ron de la trampa del diablo, la planta estaba completamente seca y podían ver hacia arriba en la habitación donde estaba Fluffy. También podían oír al perro gigante de tres cabezas paseándose por encima de sus cabezas y ocasionalmente gruñían suavemente. Mientras seguían mirando hacia arriba, incluso lo vieron mirar por el agujero unas cuantas veces, pero afortunadamente era demasiado grande para caber en la trampilla.

"No tengo ni idea", respondió Hermione. Su plan era que Draco enviara a Severus para ayudarlos, por lo que probablemente tendrían que esperar a que llegara su hermano mayor.

"¿Podemos levitar?" Ron preguntó. "Dominaste ese hechizo realmente rápido en hechizos".

"¿En serio esperas que te levante por la trampilla?" Hermione preguntó con desconcierto. "No eres una pluma, sabes".

"¿Me estás llamando gordo?" Ron frunció el ceño.

"No, estoy señalando que un niño en crecimiento es mucho más difícil levitar que una pluma", replicó Hermione. "A menos que quiera arriesgarse a sufrir una lesión, no habrá levitación".

Ron se calló después de eso y Hermione adivinó que estaba tratando de pensar de qué forma podrían obtener ayuda. Unos minutos más tarde, sus ojos se iluminaron cuando se le ocurrió una idea. Podrían regresar y sacar la escoba de la habitación con las llaves. Hermione tuvo que admitir que la idea tenía mérito, y estuvo más que contenta de aceptar dejar que Ron fuera a buscar la escoba. Desafortunadamente, se encontraron con un problema cuando Ron se escabulló pasando al troll hasta la habitación clave, solo para regresar con las manos vacías.

"¿Dónde está la escoba?" Preguntó Hermione cuando Ron regresó con las manos vacías.

"No saldría de la habitación", murmuró Ron mientras se desplomaba contra la pared. "Estamos atrapados".

"Estoy seguro de que pensaremos en algo", dijo Hermione mientras se deslizaba al piso junto a Ron.

Ahora todo lo que podían hacer era esperar a que Draco viniera a rescatarlos, y esperar que mientras le diera a Harry el tiempo suficiente para salvar la piedra, la ayuda llegara antes de que algo le sucediera.

* * *

 **C. O. T. D.**

* * *

Cuando Hermione lo agarró antes de la cena y le dijo que pensaban que esta noche era la noche, Draco se había asegurado de que estuviera solo tanto como fuera posible. Después de la cena, se retiró a los dormitorios de los muchachos citando un dolor de cabeza, y cuando dejó en claro que quería paz y tranquilidad, nadie se atrevió a molestarlo. Una vez que llegó más tarde y los otros chicos se dirigieron a la cama, Draco se coló en la sala común y se sentó frente al fuego con un libro.

Ahí estaba donde estaba cuando Mitzee, el elfo personal de Hermione, apareció frente a él. Mitzee rápidamente le pasó el mensaje a Hermione, antes de desaparecer antes de que nadie la viera. Draco se preguntó cuánto tiempo necesitaría Harry mientras se escapaba de la sala común y se dirigía a la oficina de Severus. Con suerte, Severus tendría una idea de cuánto tenía que hacer Harry para llegar a la piedra.

Severus respondió a su puerta casi tan pronto como llamó Draco y el chico rubio se preguntó si su jefe de hogar lo había estado esperando. Ciertamente no parecía haber despertado a Severus de su sueño, o incluso desde sus habitaciones privadas que estaban unidas a su oficina.

"Hermione y Harry están abajo con la piedra," le dijo Draco a Severus cuando entró en la habitación. "Hermione envió un mensaje diciendo que necesitan ayuda para volver al castillo. También dijo que teníamos que darle tiempo a Harry para encontrar la piedra y salvarla".

"Llegar a la piedra llevará bastante tiempo", respondió Severus. "Para cuando lo alcance, Harry habrá tenido suerte. Pero si no, tendré que ayudarlo y limpiar los recuerdos de Quirrell del incidente".

"¿Quirrell?" Draco jadeó en estado de shock. "¿Él es el que trabaja para el Señor Oscuro?"

"Sí", respondió Severus asintiendo. "O al menos, estoy bastante seguro de que lo es. No sé si realmente es partidario o si está bajo la maldición Imperius. De cualquier manera, es un hombre muy diferente al que he conocido todos estos años. "

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Draco preguntó frunciendo el ceño. "Pensé que este era su primer año en Hogwarts. Uno de los estudiantes mayores se quejaba de que el viejo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras era mucho mejor que Quirrell".

"Este es su primer año enseñando Defensa", explicó Severus. "Durante años fue profesor de estudios muggle, pero hace unos años dijo que necesitaba un descanso y se fue de viaje. Dumbledore le ofreció el puesto de Defensa ya que se suponía que se había enfrentado a todo tipo de peligros durante sus viajes".

"Si hubiera enfrentado todo tipo de peligro, estaría muerto", dijo Draco con un bufido. "Es inútil".

"Inútil o no, está con mi hijo", dijo Severus. "Y necesito llegar a él".

"¿Cómo vas a explicar cómo encontraste a Harry y Hermione con la piedra?" Draco preguntó.

"Fácil", respondió Severus con una sonrisa. "Saldré a caminar y me tropezaré con una puerta que debería cerrarse. Investigaré y descubriré que violaron la primera línea de defensa. Desde allí, es mi deber como profesor salvar el día."

"¿Puedo ayudar?" Preguntó Draco, ansioso por ser parte de las cosas.

"Me temo que no", dijo Severus, dándole una palmadita en el hombro al joven. "Deberías volver a la cama, Draco. Estoy seguro de que Hermione y Harry te contarán todo cuando puedan".

Con un suspiro decepcionado, Draco se dirigió a los dormitorios de Slytherin mientras Severus se dirigía al tercer piso para asegurarse de que Harry y Hermione estuvieran a salvo.


	11. Chapter 11

**N/ Traductora: La historia y los personajes no son mios. El autor de la historia es cleotheo, que me ha dado permiso para poder traducir esta maravillosa historia. Los personajes son de J.K.**

* * *

Hermione estaba sentada en una cama en el ala del hospital, molesta de que Madame Pomfrey no aceptara su palabra de que estaba bien. Después de una corta espera, Severus había aparecido y había vuelto a poner a Fluffy a dormir al volver a hechizar el arpa. Luego creó una escalera, que Hermione y Ron habían escalado. Ron se había sorprendido al ver que el Profesor de Pociones los rescataba ya que estaba convencido de que estaba contra Harry. Hermione le dijo todo a Severus, mientras hacía parecer que la cabeza de Slytherin le estaba sacando la información. Severus los había enviado a la enfermería mientras se dirigía a buscar a Harry.

Al llegar al ala del hospital, Madame Pomfrey había enviado a buscar a la profesora McGonagall y Hermione le había contado todo el incidente. McGonagall claramente no estaba feliz de que el trío había ido en busca de problemas, pero ella no dijo mucho mientras se dirigía a enviar a Dumbledore. Hasta el momento, McGonagall no había regresado con el director, ni había señales de Severus y Harry.

Justo cuando Hermione comenzaba a preocuparse, las puertas del ala del hospital se abrieron y Severus entró en la habitación. A su lado, Harry estaba despeinado y flotando detrás del Profesor de Pociones, Quirrell estaba inconsciente. Mientras Ron tenía el hombro dislocado y le habían ordenado que no se moviera, Hermione no tuvo esos problemas y saltó de la cama y corrió hacia su mejor amiga.

"Harry, estábamos tan preocupados por ti", dijo mientras abrazó a Harry con fuerza.

"Estoy bien", respondió Harry con una sonrisa.

"Eso es discutible", murmuró Severus enfadado, aunque su voz era lo suficientemente baja como para que ni Ron ni Madam Pomfrey lo hubieran escuchado.

"¿Que pasó aquí?" Madam Pomfrey preguntó mientras Severus soltaba el hechizo sobre Quirrell, causando que cayera en una cama cercana.

"Potter detuvo a Quirrell de robar un objeto valioso," respondió Severus. "Tendrás que obtener los detalles de él".

Madame Pomfrey miró entre el Profesor inconsciente y el primer año revuelto, antes de concentrarse en Harry. Acomodándolo en una cama, ella comenzó a examinarlo y comprobar que estaba bien. Las heridas principales de Harry eran hematomas en su cuello donde Quirrell había intentado estrangularlo. Hermione estaba horrorizada cuando Harry describió cómo el mago más viejo le estaba estrangulando, y podía ver claramente por qué su hermano estaba preocupado.

"¿Quién hubiera pensado que era Quirrell?", Dijo Ron, sacudiendo la cabeza al ver al profesor inconsciente.

"¿Qué pasó con sus manos y cara?" Madam Pomfrey le preguntó a Harry mientras volvía su atención a su próximo paciente.

"La piedra siguió quemándolo por alguna razón", explicó Harry. "Cada vez que intentaba levantarlo, se quemaba las manos. Y le pegué en la cabeza con la piedra cuando intentaba matarme".

"¿Estás quemado en alguna parte?" Madam Pomfrey preguntó, volviéndose hacia Harry con preocupación escrita en toda su cara.

"No, la piedra no me quemó por alguna razón", respondió Harry.

"Me pregunto por qué no", reflexionó Hermione desde donde estaba sentada al lado de Harry.

"Supongo que nunca lo sabremos", dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

Justo en ese momento las puertas del ala del hospital se abrieron de nuevo, y McGonagall regresó con Dumbledore. Dumbledore comenzó a hacer preguntas al instante y el trío lo explicó todo. Explicaron cómo se habían topado con Fluffy hace meses y habían descubierto lo que se estaba ocultando en la escuela. También explicaron cómo estaban preocupados cuando Dumbledore se había ido por el día y habían decidido consultar a Fluffy solo para estar seguros.

"Tal vez no fue mi movimiento más inteligente esconder la piedra en la escuela", dijo Dumbledore con un suspiro. "Pero nunca pensé que tendría traidores en mi personal", añadió con tristeza, mirando a Quirrell que todavía no se había despertado.

"¿Es él un traidor, o está bajo la maldición Imperius?" McGonagall preguntó. "Tengo que admitir que nunca vi a Quirinus como el tipo Mortífago".

"¿Severus?" Dumbledore se volvió hacia el Profesor de Pociones. "¿Puedes ayudar?"

"Cuando llegué a la escena, estaba inconsciente, pero se despertó y comenzó a divagar", respondió Severus. "Antes de que tuviera que aturdirlo de nuevo sonaba bastante fanático, pero supongo que hay una posibilidad de que esté bajo la maldición Imperius".

"Supongo que eso es para que los Aurores decidan", dijo Dumbledore. "Minerva, puedes contactarte con ellos y pedirle a alguien que lo recoja. Y Severus, una vez que Poppy se haya asegurado de que esté bien, puedes llevarlo a mi oficina y contenerlo. Pronto estaré ahí, solo quiero hablar con el señor Potter y sus amigos ".

Diez minutos después, todos habían dejado el ala del hospital y solo eran los tres primeros años y el director. Se sentó junto a la cama de Harry y le hizo más preguntas sobre lo que había sucedido y sobre lo que habían hecho para contribuir al rescate de la piedra. Hermione tuvo la impresión de que estaba profundamente impresionado con los tres y la inteligencia que mostraron al llegar a la piedra.

"Lo que no entiendo es cómo la piedra quemó a Quirrell, pero estaba bien", dijo Harry. "Recogí la piedra sin problemas, pero no pudo hacer lo mismo".

"Ese fue mi encanto", dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa. "He encantado la piedra para que solo un Gryffindor pudiera tocar la piedra. Para cualquier otra persona, la piedra habría quemado su carne".

Hermione y Harry estaban horrorizados por el encantamiento y confirmaron todo lo que les habían dicho acerca de Dumbledore. Consideraba que los Gryffindors eran irreprochables y que no entraría en su mente que uno de ellos lo traicionaría. Para ser sincero, la idea de que todos los Gryffindors fuesen confiables era estúpida, y un día estaban seguros de que pensamientos como ese harían tropezar al viejo director. Ron, por supuesto, pensó que la idea era genial, y estaba a bordo con la idea de que se podía confiar en todos los Gryffindor en forma implícita.

"¿Qué le va a pasar a la piedra ahora?" Preguntó Harry. "Lo dejamos allí, ya que el Profesor Snape no quería arriesgarse a traerlo a la escuela sin precauciones".

"Voy a buscarlo y destruiré la piedra", respondió Dumbledore. "Creo que los recientes eventos han demostrado cuán peligrosa es la piedra. Creo que todo el mundo estará mejor sin ella".

Siendo la mitad de la noche, Dumbledore insistió en que el trío permaneció en el ala del hospital durante la noche antes de dirigirse a lidiar con Quirrell y la piedra. Aunque el trío hubiera regresado a la Torre de Gryffindor, sabían que no debían discutir. En cambio, todos se acomodaron en el ala del hospital y casi instantáneamente se durmieron cuando los acontecimientos de la noche los alcanzaron.

* * *

 **C. O. T. D.**

* * *

Dentro de las veinticuatro horas, la noticia de lo que había sucedido con el trío de Gryffindor y Quirrell se había extendido por toda la escuela. Por supuesto, dado que Harry, Ron y Hermione no habían dado su versión de los hechos, las cosas estaban un poco sesgadas y se estaban difundiendo todo tipo de rumores. Lo que todos los rumores concuerdan es que Quirrell estaba trabajando para los malos y que Harry lo había detenido, sellando su lugar como héroe. Por supuesto, el hecho de que Quirrell hubiera sido enviado a Azkaban, la presagiosa prisión mágica en el Mar del Norte, solo alimentó los rumores de que él era un Mortífago real.

Después de un fin de semana de salvajes rumores, Dumbledore finalmente dejó las cosas claras el domingo por la noche. Normalmente las cenas eran asuntos bastante informales, pero antes de que se pudiera servir cualquier comida, Dumbledore se ponía de pie y contaba toda la historia de cómo Harry había salvado a la Piedra Filosofal de caer en manos de los malos.

"Genial, justo lo que necesitamos", murmuró Theo desde donde estaba sentado junto a Draco en la mesa de Slytherin. "Potter el héroe. Va a ser insufrible".

"El alboroto se desgastará en una semana o dos", respondió Draco.

"Es fin de año en poco más de dos semanas", señaló Blaise. "¿De verdad crees que esto va a desaparecer en ese momento?"

Antes de que Draco tuviera la oportunidad de responder, la atención de Slytherins fue devuelta a Dumbledore cuando anunció que los eventos recientes debían ser reconocidos. Preguntándose qué Dumbledore iba a hacer, los Slytherins se quedaron horrorizados cuando el director comenzó a repartir puntos de la casa a los Gryffindors. Aunque lo peor fue que no repartía la cantidad normal de puntos de la casa, repartía grandes cantidades de puntos. Harry consiguió cien puntos, por salvar la piedra, Ron consiguió ochenta puntos por jugar un partido de ajedrez, Hermione consiguió otros ochenta puntos por ser genial en una crisis y para colmo Neville consiguió cuarenta puntos solo por enfrentarse a sus amigos y tratando de evitar que salgan de la Torre Gryffindor.

"Son trescientos puntos", gruñó Theo cuando los Gryffindors vitorearon algunas mesas. "Va a ser imposible para cualquier persona revisarlos antes de fin de año".

"Sí, incluso si ganamos la copa de quidditch, eso es solo ciento cincuenta puntos", se quejó Blaise. "Maldito Dumbledore se aseguró de que Gryffindor haya ganado la copa de la casa".

Efectivamente, al final de la fiesta del término dos semanas más tarde, Gryffindor ganó la copa de la casa por un deslizamiento de tierra. Los puntos de la casa otorgados por Dumbledore después del incidente con la Piedra Filosofal fueron demasiado para que cualquiera de las otras casas los alcanzara.

* * *

 **C. O. T. D.**

* * *

Después de unas semanas finales en la montaña rusa, finalmente llegó el final del trimestre. Tanto Harry como Hermione abordaron el Expreso de Hogwarts ansiosos por llegar a casa. Junto a Ron, ambos habían sido bombardeados con personas que les preguntaban qué había pasado con Quirrell y la piedra, y como tales tendrían muy poco tiempo para pasar con Draco. Habían logrado una reunión real donde le contaron toda la historia, pero aparte de eso, apenas habían visto a su mejor amigo. Esperaban un largo verano en el que no tuvieran que esconderse y fingir que eran personas que no eran.

Afortunadamente, el viaje en tren pareció sobrevolar y, antes de darse cuenta, ya habían regresado a Londres. En la plataforma, se despidieron de Ron y prometieron escribir durante las vacaciones. Ron incluso los invitó a visitar a su familia durante el verano, pero tanto Harry como Hermione dijeron que tendrían que pedir permiso. Si pudieran, ambos planeaban eludir la invitación, pero sabían que en poco tiempo tendrían que aceptar y pasar un tiempo con Ron fuera de la escuela. Pero con suerte, eso no estaría sucediendo este verano.

Como era de esperar, Beth los estaba esperando en la plataforma, y siguieron la rutina habitual de fingir acompañar a Harry al mundo muggle para reunirse con sus familiares. Además, como de costumbre, en el momento en que estaban fuera de la vista de cualquiera que los conociera de la escuela, todos se dirigieron juntos a casa.

El regreso de Harry y Hermione a casa fue victorioso y Voldemort estaba de muy buen humor cuando vio a su hija y a su nieto. El plan había funcionado perfectamente, y en su primer año en Hogwarts, la pareja se había asegurado un lugar en la confianza de Dumbledore. A partir de ahora, el viejo mago tardaría mucho en sospechar de ellos. Después de salvar la Piedra Filosofal, fueron héroes.

En su primera noche en casa, los Malfoy vinieron a cenar. Por supuesto, el tema principal de conversación fue lo que había sucedido en Hogwarts y los tres jóvenes estaban más que felices de contar sus historias. Por primera vez, Harry y Hermione podían comparar notas con Draco, y era interesante escuchar las mismas experiencias desde diferentes lados. Aunque, como era de esperar, sus pensamientos a menudo estaban sincronizados y Harry y Hermione a menudo compartían las quejas de Draco. Los puntos de la casa al final son un ejemplo perfecto de lo similares que eran sus puntos de vista. Al igual que Draco y sus amigos, Harry y Hermione sintieron que Dumbledore había sido demasiado generoso en su distribución de puntos y se había asegurado de que Gryffindor hubiera ganado la copa de la casa por un margen tan grande.

"Me acostumbraría a exhibiciones así si fuera tú", Severus advirtió al trío. "Está muy claro que Harry se convertirá en la mascota de Dumbledore. Supongo que no podrá hacer nada malo en los próximos años".

"Tengo una pregunta", dijo Hermione mientras Draco se quejaba de lo injusto que era Dumbledore. "¿Quirrell te apoya genuinamente, o estaba bajo la maldición Imperius?"

"Ninguno de los dos", respondió Voldemort con una sonrisa. "Tuvo un altercado con algunos conocidos vampiros míos en el Bosque Negro. Eso lo dejó bastante perturbado. Un simple control mental fue suficiente para ponerlo a bordo con mis planes. Hubiera usado la maldición Imperius si era necesario. , pero no tuve que usar magia tan fuerte ".

"¿Qué le sucederá ahora que está en Azkaban?" Preguntó Harry.

"No mucho, no debería pensar", respondió Voldemort. "Pero pase lo que pase, no lo uso para él. No es un verdadero seguidor, y no necesito idiotas como él en mis filas. Tengo otros planes, y no involucran a Quirinus Quirrell".

"¿Qué tipo de planes?" Hermione preguntó emocionada. "¿Estamos involucrados?"

Voldemort se rió ante la ansiedad de su hija por ayudar. "Paciencia Hermione. Tenemos todo el verano por delante. Disfrutemos de un momento tranquilo antes de comenzar a planear nuestro próximo movimiento".

Con el tema del próximo año caído, la atención de todos volvió a centrarse en el año que acababa de suceder. Había sido un primer año interesante para Harry, Draco y Hermione, y sus años futuros en la escuela parecían ser tan emocionantes. Una cosa era segura, no habría un momento aburrido para el trío mientras asistían a Hogwarts.

* * *

 **N / Autor -**

 **Quiero agradecer a todos por leer y revisar la historia, y quiero reiterar que continuaré con las siguientes seis partes. Estaba planeando publicar una historia más larga antes de comenzar el segundo año, pero creo que podría publicar una breve historia de cinco partes la próxima semana y comenzar el segundo año la semana posterior. En cuanto a las partes adicionales, probablemente haya brechas más largas entre años ya que tengo que escribirlas y al mismo tiempo no quiero abandonar mis otras historias.**

 **Gracias de nuevo por leer, y vuelvo pronto con Children of the Dark - Year 2.**


	12. Chapter 12

Hola mis amores, ya tengo publicado el año 2 de nuestros lindos niños. Estoy justamente viendo HP y la orden del fénix. Al fin, después de tener mis prioridades en orden, estoy al 100 con la historia.


End file.
